Ravens And Blondes
by KoolaidShipping
Summary: On a winter night, Psyche finds a homeless Tsugaru, whom he falls for, instantly. He befriends him, and hoping that they would meet again. How will our poor raven muster up the courage and tell the blonde that he's in love with him? Maybe some help with a couple of Ravens and Blondes can help him confess. PsychexTsugaru DelicxHibiya RoppixTsukishima IzayaxShizuo. M for lang/lemons
1. A New Friend

**Ohkay~ I really like this couple in Durarara next to IzayaxShizuo and HibayaxDelic :33 **

**So I decided...what the hell? Why not make a PsyTsu fanfic?**

**Plus there's only like one page of Psyche and Tsugaru ;m;**

**Let's show em some love ~ :D **

* * *

A New Friend

He stepped off the train and looked at his surroundings. It was quiet, since it was late. The midnight winter breeze blew in his golden locks of hair.

He was in the town of Ikebukuro, where almost anything could happen, so he had heard.

It was almost completely quiet, besides the sounds of a couple of vehicles on the nearby road.

This was nothing like his previous home, which had nothing but trees that surrounded his house, where his mother and father had raised him.

He was in the city now. Nothing but smog, automobiles, and a lot of people.

Yes, quite a _lot_ of people.

This was perfect. This was what _exactly_ what he needed. A town full of people, to get away from his problems.

So he thought.

He walked around the almost empty streets of Ikebukuro, admiring the bright lights and sounds, hoping to find his cousin, who lived in the city.

Of course he wouldn't have been able to find him now. It was midnight, and his cousin should have been asleep by now.

He sighed, knowing that the choice to travel at night was foolish. He continued walking as he gazed up at the moonlit sky and started to doubt his decisions.

_I shouldn't have traveled this late...how foolish of me._ he thought. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, to clear his mind, he needed to think.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a small body bump into him. He looked down to see a pair of big round pink eyes staring at him intently.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see where I was going." he apologized.

The raven haired man smiled gently. He wore a fluffy white coat with white fur with pink buttons, and white pants with pink shoes. He also had a pair of pink and white headphones on his head that matched perfectly with his outfit.

"No problem, it was my fault. I should really watch where I am going." the pink eyes man laughed.

The other smiled at him gently. He found the other man's laugh quite melodic.

The pink eyed man looked at him questionably, "You're not from around here...are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm not." he said.

"Hmm...I can tell. You have pretty weird clothes." the raven chuckled, "But don't worry! I like them."

He looked down at his clothing. It looked fairly normal where he was from. He had a robe with his favorite blue and white cloak wrapped around him.

"I guess...I look pretty abnormal in this enviornment." he smiled.

"Haha just a little." the raven laughed, "I'm Psyche. Who are you?" Psyche smiled.

"Tsugaru." Tsugaru smiled back.

"Tsugaru hmm? What brings you to Ikebukuro?" Psyche asked.

"I'm...um..."Tsugaru hesitated, "I'm looking for my cousin and where he lives."

"This late at night?"

"Yes...It was quite foolish of me to travel at night." Taugaru looked away.

"Eh? It's okay~" Psyche smiled. "Where does your. cousin live?"

_What a forward question..._

"I have no idea." Taugaru sighed.

"What? Why would you come here if you dont know where he lives?" the raven asked.

"I've come to live in Ikebukuro, to start a new life. I was wondering if my cousin would let me live in his house for a while." Tsugaru explained.

The man in white cocked his head to the side, "Oh really? Does your cousin know that you've arrived in Ikebukuro?"

"No. I was hoping in finding him, and hoping that he would let me stay with him." he smiled sadly.

Psyche furrowed his eyebrows, "But...you have no luggage."

"Yes, I know." he agreed.

"I don't think that you'll be able to find your cousin around this time of night. You should...get some sleep at a hotel and start fresh in the morning!" Psyche suggestively cheered.

Tsugaru smiled at the energetic brunette. He looked sweet and kind and definitely adorable with his matching outfit.

"Ah...I would, but...I just spent the last of my money for the train ride here." he smiled sadly.

"What? So...so you just plan to sleep here...on the street?" Psyche asked, now horrified.

"Yes...I've done it before." Tsugaru answered.

"B-but...not in Ikebukuro! It's really dangerous out here! Especially this late at night!" Psyche warned.

Taugaru raised his brow, "If that's so, then why are you walking around this late at night?" he asked.

"Well...because...I just came back from my brother's and his boyfriend's house, and I fell asleep over there, on the couch. But when I woke up...I heard them in the other room...making obscene noises..." Psyche looked down and blushed.

"Is that so?" Tsugaru chuckled. The raven's story was very amusing.

"Y-yeah...so I kinda just left right out of there. I didn't want to stay in there and hear _that_ all night long." Psyche smiled nervously, "But...that's just an excuse. I shouldn't be walking around here this late at night, either."

Tsugaru smiled and nodded, "Then you should go home."

"Yup! That's what I was planning to do~! Until I met you. I'm not going to leave you out here, oh no, no, no, that wont do~!" Psyche smiled as he grabbed Tsugaru's hand, gently and started to pull him somewhere.

_Is he...rhyming?_ Tsugaru thought and chuckled at the raven's rhyme.

"Um...where are you taking me?" Taugaru asked, unsure where the pink eyed man was guiding him.

"You're coming home with me~!" Psyche said, and once be said that, Tsugaru took his hand away.

"No...I can't stay with you..." he said.

"Huh? Why not?" the confused raven asked.

"Because...I barely know you and you barely know me. And I don't want to be a burden." Tsugaru stated.

"First of all I think your a real nice guy, and I don't think you would do anything bad to me. Second of all, how would you be a burden, if I asked for you to come stay with me?" Psyche inquired.

"But I-" Tsugaru was cut off.

"And besides, I don't want to walk home by myself. Having a big, strong blonde by my side, would be less likely for any gangs to try an hurt me." Psyche smiled.

"But..." Tsugaru paused. How could he deny that opportunity? He could stay at the raven's house for one night, but he'd have to immediately in the morning. He didn't want to cause any trouble.

"And it could be for one night, if you want! Then I could help you find your cousin in the morning~! I promise, you wont be a burden." Psyche pleaded.

"Why? Why do you want to help me so badly?" he asked.

"Because...life isn't fair...but I try to help out any situation the best way I could." the raven smiled.

Tsugaru smiled at Psyche's words. He was a really nice guy, and seemed like he really wanted to help.

"You're...really kind and generous, but I cannot possibly accept your offer." Tsugaru said.

Psyche looked sadly at the tall blonde, "Are...are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm sorry Psyche." Tsugaru smiled sadly.

Psyche sighed disappointedly, "Okay, then... But we...we could still be friends, right?" he smiled hopefully.

Tsugaru was tooken by surprise. He didn't know that the raven thought of him as a friend. He didn't have any friends back in his old home, the closest friend he ever had was his cousin. But, Tsugaru smiled at him gently.

"Of course." he said and petted Psyche gently on the head. Psyche smiled at the blonde man, not saying a word.

"Now please, go on home. I don't want anything bad happening to you." he smiled.

"Okay...good luck." Psyche smiled back. He turned around and started skipping to the direction of his apartment.

Tsugaru chuckled quietly at the man in white, "What a strange man." he too turned around and started to walk in an unknowned direction, hoping to find his cousin.

About three minutes of walking, Tsugaru heared a faint scream from the direction Psyche was going.

He stopped walking and turned around, and tried to find where the scream was coming from.

From a distance, Tsugaru saw a white van, and a couple of people outside of the van trying to push someone dressed in white inside the vehicle.

Tsugaru's eyes widened, "Could that be..." he thought out loud. He assumptions were correct, it was Psyche!

_What should I do?_ he thought.

He had to go save him! That's what friends do right? Help each other out? Tsugaru wouldn't know. He never had friends. But on instinct, Tsugaru dashed towards the direction where Psyche was being harassed.

He sure hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

** I sure hope that, that was good :33 **

**I'm just using this Fic to basically buy time for my other one, as I think up for Ideas :0**

**If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll continue this :0 **

**Cause if I don't get anyone reviews, I will know that this Fic sucks and I'll go back and continue my "A Beautiful Curse" one ;w; **

**okay~? So review please ? **

**Ne? :3 **


	2. Rescue

**._. Seems like people actually liked this story~ **

**So might as well continue it~ **

**I do not own Durarara nor any of the other characters**

* * *

Rescue

Psyche skipped away merrily, happy that he met a new friend.

_Kyaa~ he was really cute~! I hope I see him again!_ he thought. He felt bad that the blonde would be looking for shelter...in the cold.

Psyche stopped his skipping and thought, "Hmm...maybe...I should make him stay with me? I mean, I don't want him to get hurt..." he mumbled.

Psyche turned around and looked for the blonde. He saw Tsugaru walking away from a distance. Psyche started to run towards the blonde but stopped. A huge white van swerved right in front of him and braked.

"Eh?" is all what Psyche said. Three men got out of the van, and went towards Psyche's direction, with evil smiles on their faces.

"Hey, cutie. What are you doing out here so late?" the first man smirked. He was tall and had blonde hair, with a blue hoodie.

"Eh? It's none of your business." Psyche snapped, backing away a little.

"Aww, don't be so hostile, we just want to help is all." another man smirked, wearing a white hoodie, with the hood on his head, and had a blue bandana tied to his neck.

The third man grabbed Psyche by his arm. This man had a blue hoodie as well, but had a blue bandana tied on his head.

He pulled Psyche towards him and kissed his neck, "How about you come with us?" the man purred.

"Eh, what? Let me go!" Psyche yelled trying to get away from the man, but the other two men grabbed Psyche too.

"Get him in the van." the man in white grunted.

"What! Let go of me!" Psyche screamed. He was scared. He was truly petrified, he heard many stories about people being dragged into vans like this. Psyche knew what was going to happen next. He was probably never going to be seen again.

He would never see his brother again. Or his cousins. Or his friends. Or anyone else.

Or Tsugaru.

The men picked the squirming Psyche up. Psyche started to cry, "Please, let me go!" he cried.

"I don't think that's gonna help, cutie~" the man in the blue hoodie purred, and grabbed Psyche's crotch.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Psyche screamed at the sudden touch.

"Oi! Hurry up and put him in the van, before anyone hears him!" hissed the man in the bandana on his head.

"Alright, alright, jeez." the man with the bandana on his neck huffed.

Psyche squirmed around, trying to pull free of the men's grasp. He kicked and screamed as much as he could.

The men finally got Psyche into the vehicle. They shoved him in the back of the van, closing the doors behind them and locking Psyche in.

Psyche tried to open the doors, but failed. He tried kicking them open, but that also didn't work.

"Damn it!" Psyche cried, "Someone! Please! Help me! Help! Sombody! Anybody?" Psyche sobbed. But he still continued to assault the door, hoping that someone would hear him.

As the horribly scared Psyche continued wailing in the van, the three man were catching their breaths.

Although Psyche was small, he put up one hell of a fight.

"Ow...that little bitch kicked me in my face!" the man in white hissed, rubbing his sore face.

"Yeah, he scratched my face too." the blonde groaned.

"Yeah, let's just get him back at the hide-out, before any cops find us." the one with the bandana on his head suggested.

"Yeah, or before Shizuo Heiwajima finds us." the blonde included. They all shuddered at the thought of Shizuo finding them.

As the men motioned to leave, the guy in white was punched in the face. He literally flew back and crashed into the van, knocking him out cold.

The other two looked back to see the new opponent, and saw a tall blonde, wrapped in a blue and white cloak.

"Sh-Shizuo?" the other blonde gasped, but was wrong. It wasn't Shizuo, but it was Tsugaru.

Tsugaru looked at the men questionably, _So they know Shizuo?_ he thought.

"Where's the man you kidnapped?" Tsugaru asked calmly.

"W-we're not a-afraid of you, Sh-Shizuo!" the man with the bandana on his head yelled.

He charged at Tsugaru with his hand clenched. He thrusted his fist towards Tsugaru's face. Tsugaru swiftly dodged the man's fist, and punched him in his face instead.

The man literally flew backwards into the parked vehicle, and was immediately knocked out.

The second man with the bandana tied around his neck, also ran full speed towards Tsugaru, but this man had a pocket knife, ready to stab him.

The man jerked his knife forward and tried to slash Tsugaru in the face, but Tsugaru was way to fast for him. He quickly dodged the attack, just like the previous one, and punched the man right in his jaw.

The man also flew backwards and onto his blonde comrade. They both collapsed onto the floor, with the man with the bandana unconcious, but the blonde wasn't.

The blonde pushed his companion off of him, but froze in fear as he saw the humongous Tsugaru stand above him.

"P-please, Shizuo...d-don't hurt me...I-I'm sorry! i'll do a-anything!" he pleaded.

Tsugaru glared at the pleaing man, "I want you to leave. I do not wish to see your face again. If I do, you will be sorry." Tsugaru warned.

The blonde nodded his head, and scrambled to his feet, and ran away.

Tsugaru sighed and made his way to the parked van. He opened the back door and saw a raven dressed in white, sitting down, with his head on his knees and his legs pulled to his chest. He didn't bother to look up to see who opened the door.

"Psyche..." Tsugaru called the raven's name.

Psyche looked up slowly and his watery, pink eyes met with the calm blue eyes.

"Tsu...Tsugaru?" Psyche called, not really sure if he were dreaming.

Tsugaru extended his arm, giving his hand to Psyche, "You're safe, now." he smiled gently at the obviously scared man.

Psyche grabbed the hand, and was helped out of the van. Once Psyche was on the concrete, he threw himself in Tsugaru's chest and embraced him.

Surprised at the sudden hold, Tsugaru slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" Psyche sobbed and buried his face into the man's chest.

Tsugaru wasn't sure what to say or do. He wasn't experienced with these types of things.

But Tsugaru did know what his mother used to do in these kinds of situations when he came to her. He tried to mimic her words in this situation.

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. I've got you now..." he said, and petted the raven's hair.

Tsugaru wasn't 100% sure if this is what friends did for each other, but it sure did calm Psyche down.

* * *

**KS: Wooo~ Tsugaru to the rescue~ **

**Psyche: Of course Tsu-chan rescues me~! He love's me~ Right, Tsu-chan?**

**Tsugaru: ...um...maybe...**

**Psyche: Ahh, Tsu-chan *criesuu***

**KS: Anyways... Review plz All reviewers get's quicker updates :33 Btw I'm making these chapters, EXTREMELY short compared to my other story :0 But the shorter they are, the faster I update :3****  
**

**Update~! Update~! I forgot to add another scene in the fight, so I put it in ;w; sorry **


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Part Three :0**

**Oh my gawsh~ I'm still stuck on my other fanfic so I just updated on this one ;n; see how pathetic I am**

**I do not Own Durarara**

* * *

Home Sweet Home

Psyche unlocked the door to his apartment and opened the door.

"Home, sweet home, ne?" he smiled and gestured for the blonde to step inside observing the raven's home. It was a regular sized apartment, that was very neat and clean.

After Tsugaru had rescued the helpless raven, Psyche immediately offered for Tsugaru to stay with him for the night.

He was terrified of being alone now.

Of course, Tsugaru didn't want to intrude, but Psyche basically begged for Tsugaru to spend the night. Eventually, Tsugaru agreed, but only for _one_ night.

"This is a really nice home." Tsugaru smiled.

"Eh, you really think so?" Psyche smiled back, closing the front door. He unbuttoned his jacket and started to shrug it off.

"Please, make yourself at home, ne? Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Well...just a little..." he admitted, sitting down on Psyche's nearby sofa.

"Really? Me too! Will a peanut butter jelly sandwich be okay for you~?" Psyche asked as he dissapeared in the kitchen.

Tsugaru smiled at the raven's rhyme, "Ah, yes...please."

"Okay~! Hold on~!" he called. As Psyche was preparing a midnight snack, Tsugaru continued to observed the apartment that he was in.

As said before, it was really clean, and tidy. There was a coffee table in front of him that had a lot of newspapers stacked together in a pile, along with a stack of files in folders that looked extremely important.

But Tsugaru didn't dare to look at them any further. He didn't want to be extremely nosy in someone else's house.

"Okay~! Here you go! One peanut butter and jelly for you~" he cheered, giving the snack to the other. He sat his own sandwich down on the coffee table.

"Ah, thank you." Tsugaru smiled and started consuming the sweet sandwich. It tasted really good, considering that he hasn't eaten all day.

"No, problem~" Psyche smiled back, "It's the least I can do, since you saved my life. Thank you." He bowed. This was about the tenth time he thanked the blonde.

Finishing his sandwich, he smiled at the ebony haired man, "You're welcome. That's what friends are for...right?"

A huge grin spread across Psyche's face, "Yes~! That's what friends are for~! I'm so glad you're my friend, Tsu-chan!" Psyche squealed, and embraced the blonde.

Caught off gaurd by the sudden hug, and squeal Tsugaru stuttered out his response, "I-I'm g-glad we're friends too...Tsu-chan?" he asked about the new nickname that Psyche just gave him.

"Eh?" Psyche letting go of the blonde, "I'm sorry! I give all my friends nicknames! If...if you don't like it...I won't call you that anymore..." Psyche said sadly and looked away.

"No...I like it..." Tsugaru smiled.

Psyche snapped his attention back to the blonde and smiled at him hopefully, "R-really?"

"Yes. I like it. No one has ever called me that before." he chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it~! You can call me a nickname too...if you want." Psyche said shyly.

"I rather not. I like your name. It's unique." he smiled, gently.

Psyche blushed all the way to his ears, "Eh...thank...you ."

"You're welcome." Tsugaru chuckled at the blushing raven.

Their conversation ended short, because of Psyche's cell phone ringing in his pocket, "Eh? Who could be calling this late?" Psyche mumbled to himself.

Psyche pulled out his phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was his brother, Hibiya. Psyche groaned, not really wanting to talk to him, because less than two hours ago, him and his boyfriend were just having sex in the other room, while he was sleeping.

"Eh, excuse me for one moment, please. You can have my sandwich if you want." Psyche said, getting up and going into the other room, closing the door behind him. He answered his phone, and started to talk.

"Hello?" Psyche grunted.

_{Psyche! Why did you leave?}_ Hibiya answered angrily.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because you and Delic were having sex in the other room, while I was asleep!" Psyche hissed.

_{Wha-...}_ Hibiya grew quiet, since he knew it was true.

"You two are so gross! Anyways I'm glad I left, because I met somebody~" Psyche squealed, but quietly because he didn't want Tsugaru to hear his conversation.

_{What do you mean you met somebody?}_ he asked.

"I met this really cute guy and his name is Tsugaru, and he saved my life~"

_{What do you mean he saved your life?}_ Hibiya asked.

As Psyche explained the whole story to his brother, Tsugaru was in the living room, finishing the rest of Psyche's sandwich.

He was thinking about the situation he was in. He wondered how he was going to find Shizuo in this big city. It was going to take a long time to find him, but at least he had Psyche to help him with his search. He also wondered if Shizuo was even going to let him stay at his apartment for awhile, until he could find himself a job and his own apartment. But if Shizuo couldn't provide him a place to stay, what was he going to do? He could always stay with Psyche if he asked, but Tsugaru couldn't do that, he didn't want to do that, he didn't want to be a burden.

In deep thought, Tsugaru heard his name being called from the room Psyche was in. He quietly tip toed to the door and listened intently. He felt bad that he was snooping around in Psyche's personal business, but since his name was mentioned, he thought it would be okay if he could just listen.

"Listen! Tsugaru is a good guy, I don't think that he would do anything to hurt me!" Psyche hissed through the phone.

_{Listen, Psyche, all I want you to do is just be careful. You don't know if that guy is a serial killer or something!}_ Hibiya warned.

"Shut up, Hibi-nii! You're such a hypocrite! You had a one night stand with Delic and now you and him are living together! So I don't want to hear it!" be shouted. Who did Hibiya think he was? Telling Psyche about relationships and to be 'careful'. Psyche hated it when his brother did that.

_{But Psyche-}_ Hibiya started, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! Goodbye Hibi-nii, I'll talk to you later." Psyche growled and hung up the phone. The nerve of his brother! Such a hypocrite!

Psyche stomped his way to the door angrily. Tsugaru heard footsteps and quickly dashed back to the couch.

Psyche opened the door. His expression was clearly angry, "Stupid Hibi-nii...stupid..." he mumbled to himself.

"Psyche?" Tsugaru called worried, "Are you alright?"

Psyche looked at the bright blue eyes that were before him, and calmed down, "Yeah, I'm fine. My brother...he just makes me so angry sometimes!" Psyche fumed, "He thinks that he's so much smarter than me when he clearly isn't!" as he sat down on the couch next to the blonde man.

Tsugaru smiled at him sympathetically, "I understand. Sometimes, us brothers just wants what's best for the other."

Psyche looked at him confused, "Eh? Do you have a brother?" he asked.

"Yes. I had a brother." Tsugaru smiled sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that he was..." Psyche said, assuming that Tsugaru's brother was deceased.

"Oh, he's not dead. Well at least I don't think he is." Tsugaru chuckled.

"Eh? I don't understand."

"My younger brother ran away from home when he was barely fifteen. I was sixteen at the time so I didn't care. I haven't seen him since. But last year I recieved a letter from him, saying that he was in a city, and was starting his career as an artist." Tsugaru informed.

"Really? That's great news, but...why did he run away in the first place?" Psyche asked innocently.

"He had quarrels with my father, since my brother was gay, and my father did not accept that in his household." Tsugaru said.

"Wha-what about you? Are you...gay?" Psyched asked quietly, hoping that Tsugaru said that he was.

"Well...I was never really was attracted to women when I was younger, and some certian men I did find attractive, so at some times I did think I was gay, but I never admitted it to my father." Tsugaru sighed.

"And...and what did your mother think about your brother leaving." Psyche asked, very curious. Tsugaru was like an book, full of stories.

"She was sad at first, but she was a very...optimistic woman. She believed that my brother was okay wherever he was. Every year he would call her and tell her he was okay, and still alive, and she would send him money, whenever he could." he smiled.

"Did your brother...aaarrrhh...talk to you when he was gone?" Psyche yawned, feeling tired. It was almost 2am.

Tsugaru chuckled at the tired man, "I think I'll tell you the rest of my boring stories another day. You should really get to bed."

"Eh? You're not boring! I think that your life story is really interesting! Please I want to hear more." Psyche whined.

Tsugaru smiled gently, "Tomorrow."

"B-but it is tomorrow!" Psyche giggled since it was technically morning.

Tsugaru chuckled at the clever raven, "When the sun rises then."

"No fair!" Psyche pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

"I tell you what...I'll tell you more about myself as long as I learn some things about you, deal?" Tsugaru suggested.

"Deal!" Psyche smiled, and rose from the couch.

Tsugaru chuckled at the eagerness of the man in white, "Alright, I suppose I'm sleeping on the couch?" Tsugaru inquired.

"Eh? Oh, no, no, no! You are not sleeping on that lumpy couch! You're going to sleep in a nice warm bed." Psyche retorted.

Tsugaru looked at the smaller man, confused, "Uh...I can't possibly sleep in your bed..."

"Huh? Oh you're not gonna sleep in my bed! You're going to sleep in my brother's old bedroom." Psyche giggled.

"Oh...of course." Tsugaru laughed nervously.

"This way~" Psyche chimed and walked the opposite direction from his bedroom, as Tsugaru followed. He opened a door and gestured for Tsugaru to walk in.

Tsugaru looked in the bedroom and found that the walls were pained in gold. The bed was in the middle of the room with a golden canopy hung over it, and stuffed animals that looked like white horses neatly placed next on the pillow. There was a desk in the corner, next to a window. There were two doors placed at the other corner of the room, where the bathroom and the closet were located.

Tsugaru stared in awe at the beatiful golden bedroom. Psyche chuckled at his reaction, "You can guess what my brother's favorite color was, ne?" he giggled, "Anyways, you can sleep here than that old couch. There's a bathroom in here if you need one...and uh...if you get hungry, feel free to go in the kitchen and cook something. Oh and uh sorry, there's no tv in here, my brother took it over his boyfriend's place." Psyche grumbled at the last part.

"Ah, thank you, Psyche." Tsugaru smiled. He honestly didn't care if there were a TV in there or not. His father forbade any television in his household anyways.

Psyche smiled back, "You're welcome~! If you need anything, I'm right across the hall. Goodnight~" he dismissed and closed the bedroom door.

"Goodnight." Tsugaru called back, not sure if the raven had heard him or not.

Psyche walked back to his room and started to undress. He went to his dresser and pulled out his favorite pair of pink pajamas. He put them on and collapsed on his bed.

"Ah...such a long day..." he sighed to himself. He hoped that Tsugaru was comfortable in Hibiya's old bed. He wondered if he was cold in there...

"Gah! I forgot his blanket!" Psyche quickly got up and went to his closet and found a big fluffly white blanket. He walked out his bedroom and went to where Tsugaru was located.

Impetuously, Psyche swiftly opened the door, "Ah, Tsu-chan, I forgot your-" Psyche stopped and saw the incredible scene before him.

Tsugaru was standing there only with his boxers on and his godly sculpted muscular body, displayed for the smaller man. Psyche blushed wildly and begand to stare, absentmindedly. _Kyaa~! What a hot body~!_ Psyche mentally screamed.

"Huh? Psyche is that blanket for me?" Tsugaru asked calmly, as if nothing were wrong.

Tsugaru's voice snapped Psyche out of his paralyzed stare, "Uh...ah...y-yes! I-I...um forgot to give you your blanket!" he shouted, still blushing like an idiot.

"Ah, thank you, Psyche." Tsugaru smiled, taking the blanket out of Psyche's hands.

"You're welcome!" Psyche shouted nervously, "Goodnight!" he said and quickly scrambled out of the golden room, closing the door behind him.

He quickly dashed into his bedroom and closed the door. He jumped into the bed and curled into his covers, "What did I get myself into?" he mumbled to himself, with his blush, still on his face.

* * *

**KS: How was that, ne? :3**

**Psyche: Tsu-chan's past life is so mysterious, ne? Seems like his dad is a real meanie!**

**Tsugaru: You'll learn about my past life, sooner or later.**

**Psyche: Just tell it now~! **

**Tsugaru: Well...**

**KS: GAH! NO SPOILERS~! REVIEW plz :33 I really appreciate them. **

**I shall update my other story...when I have an Idea, but for now, enjoy Psyche and Tsugaru :3 **


	4. The Past

**Okay okay, This is the last writer's block excuse I'm going to do~! **

**I mean I'm basically using this story to stall some time to make my other story ;m;**

**BUT the next time there's an update on this story, my other story will be updated :3 **

**So look forward to that~! :D **

**Anyways on with this story~~**

* * *

The Past **  
**

Psyche woke up with the smell of bacon filling up his nostrils. It sure did smell good, and Psyche was really hungry. He wasn't able to eat his sandwich last night, because he gave it to Tsugaru. Besides he was way too upset with his brother to eat anyways.

Psyche lazily rolled off of his bed, and opened his bedroom door. The smell of bacon was even stronger now. It sounded like someone was in the kitchen cooking something. He made his direction into the active space.

"Tsu-chan?" Psyche said groggily, rubbing his eyes childlike. He saw the blonde standing by the stove, cooking bacon. This time he had his clothes back on, it was his regular robe with his blue and white kimono wrapped around him elegantly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Psyche. I didn't mean to wake you up." the blonde panicked.

Psyche smiled softly, "It's okay. Why are you cooking? I'm supposed to cook for my guest."

"Oh...um...I was going to surprise you with breakfast, for being so generous towards me." Tsugaru blushed, feeling embarrassed that Psyche saw the surprise.

"Oh really? Thank-you~! That's so sweet Tsu-chan~!" Psyche squealed and hugged Tsugaru from behind.

Tsugaru was caught off gaurd by the sudden hug, but smiled. He twisted around and patted the ebony haired man on his head, "You're welcome. I see that you're a hugger, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yup! I love hugs~!" Psyche smiled, and let go of the blonde. He walked to the nearby living room and sat on the couch. He looked on his coffee table and saw the important documents that were there from yesterday, {Oh yeah...I have to give those to Roppi-san...} he thought.

Hachimenroppi, or 'Roppi' for short, was one of Psyche's closest friends. Mainly because Roppi was a very honest person, and Psyche liked that about him.

"Well...that's one thing I've learned about you." Tsugaru called from the kitchen. He went into the refrigerator and found a couple of eggs and decided to cook those.

"Oh yeah! We're supposed to learn stuff about each other huh?" Psyche said, now remembering the deal they made last night.

"Yes. You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer." Tsugaru chuckled as he cracked open an egg, and put it in a bowl. Tsugaru had woken up about an hour earlier than Psyche. In his spare time, he found all of the materials he needed to cook breakfast.

"Okay, let's start with an easy question, kay~? How old are you?" Psyche asked.

"I'm 22 years old." Tsugaru answered, "And how old are you?"

"I'm 20, but my birthday is in ten days~!" Psyche squealed excitedly, "Now for the next question..." he mumbled to himself. What to ask, what to ask? He honestly had so many questions to ask the tall blonde.

"So, why did you come to Ikebukuro?" he asked.

"I've already told you, I'm here to start a new life." Tsugaru chuckled, as he continued to cook.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Psyche mumbled to himself. He had to think of a different question. What was he going to ask Tsugaru last night? It was something about one of his family members...

"So Psyche, how many relatives of yours live in this city with you?" Tsugarua asked. He honestly was quite curious about the small raven. He wanted to learn so much more about him.

"Oh...well...of course my brother lives in the city...my elder cousin and my two younger cousins...my mom lives in the city but she's always on business so she's always traveling." Psyche explained, "And...that's about it~!" he smiled.

Tsugaru was finally done cooking. He grabbed two plates he found earlier and placed the food on them. He carried the plates to the living room where Psyche was sitting. He gave a plate to Psyche and sat down next to him and began eating.

"Ah thank you, Tsu-chan~! This looks yummy~!" Psyche smiled. He looked at the plate which had bacon, scambled eggs, with toast and jelly he made earlier.

Tsugaru smiled, "You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it." Psyche began to devour the delicious food. The bacon Tsugaru made was absolutely amazing! Psyche never cooked bacon on the stove, because it would always mess up, so he'd put it in the oven, which burnt quickly. But this was really scrumptious! It was Psyche's favorite part on the plate.

As Psyche was stuffing his face, he suddenly remembered what he was going to ask the blonde.

"I remember what my question was~!" Psyche exclaimed, and swallowed his food.

"Oh?" Tsugaru chuckled.

"Yeah! Did you ever speak to your brother while he was gone?" he questioned.

"Ah, no. I never had spoken with him. He would send me letters every once in a while, but we never spoke on the phone." Tsugaru said emotionlessly.

Psyche's body tensed up, "B-but why? Why didn't you speak with each other? Were you two angry with each other?"

"Psyche, that's more than one question. Plus it's my turn." Tsugaru chuckled, but felt a tiny hand tugging on his kimono. Tsugaru looked at Psyche with his unusually sad pink eyes.

"Please...tell me...I'll tell you whatever you want if you tell me." Psyche begged. He looked like he was about to cry.

Tsugaru sighed and stroked the other's face gently, "Okay I'll tell you." he said quiety. Psyche blushed at the hand on his face.

"I honestly don't know why my brother stopped speaking with me. I actually supported him to leave and work on his career. I don't know if he was angry with me or what, but he never spoke to me..." Tsugaru said. He didn't like this subject that much. It was just a reminder how small his family was, but how could he deny Psyche's innocent face? He stopped stroking Psyche's face and continued his explaination.

"Each year, I would always send him a letter to the last place he would be at. Usually he would be in a hotel in a big city or somewhere. I would send him a letter always when I wish him a happy birthday, a merry christmas, or happy holidays...but he would never send me any letters back saying the same. He would just send me a letter only once a year, on the same date he had left..." Tsugaru sighed.

"W-what did the letters say?" Psyche asked quietly.

"They usually said the same thing, 'I'm doing fine, don't worry about me, I miss you, and I love you' ect ect." Tsugaru shrugged.

"Are you angry with him?" Psyche asked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about him." Tsugaru sighed.

Psyche felt a small pain in his chest. He couldn't imagine what he would do without Hibiya. They've grown up together, and spent a lot of time together. It felt like hell to Psyche when Hibiya had actually moved out of their apartment. He felt the same pain that he was feeling now.

"Tsu-Tsu-chan..." Psyche whimpered, now realizing he was crying.

Tsugaru looked at him worried, "Psyche...what's wrong?" he asked, looking at the big pair of watery pink eyes before him.

"I just...I just wouldn't know what I would do without my brother. Brothers are supposed to be there for one another! You can't stay angry with him.." Psyche cried.

Tsugaru smiled at Psyche sadly. He used his hand and wiped a trailing tear from the raven's face, "It's okay. I'll always be there for my brother. I won't spend all my energy being angry with him. I just hope he's alive and well."

"R-really?" Psyche sniffled.

"Of course."

"I'm glad." Psyche sighed.

"Yes, well I told you what you wanted to know. Do you mind telling me about yourself?" Tsugaru asked.

"There's not much to tell." Psyche chuckled and shrugged.

"Of course there is." Tsugaru smiled

Psyche took in a deep breath, and exhaled, "My name is Psyche Orihara. I am 20 years old. My birthday is December 10th. My favorite colors are pink and white. My lucky number is 10. My favorite things to do is hang out with my friends, shopping and of course, singing~! My least favorite things to do are cleaning and working. My favorite food is velvet cake, and I have a terrible fear of dogs."

Tsugaru blinked at the random confessions of the smaller man. He smiled absently and began to confess as well, " My name is Tsugaru Heiwajima. I am 22 years old. My birthday is September 3rd. My favorite color is blue. I guess my lucky number is 7. My favorite thing to do is cook, and my least favorite thing is drinking alcohol. I don't have a particular type of food, but I like various types of sushi. And my fear is…" Tsugaru paused, "My fear is…my family…"

Psyche cocked his head to the side, questionably, "What do you mean, your family?" Psyche asked.

"I…fear that my family will decrease, since it's small…" Tsugaru answered.

Psyche looked down at his lap sadly, "I…I understand…" Psyche said.

Tsugaru looked at him questionably. How did the raven understand him?

"My…my father…left my family…a long time ago. He packed his bags and left out the door early in the morning…I woke up and begged him not to leave. I begged him not to leave our family, since it was fairly small. But of course he didn't listen. He didn't care about me…or my brother…nor my mother…" Psyche said. Tsugaru stared at Psyche's again, watery pink orbs. He could see the pain in the smaller man's eyes.

"But…who cares?" Psyche chuckled bitterly, "I mean…he's nothing but a low life idiot who couldn't man up to the things he was responsible for. I didn't care…"

"Psyche…" Tsugaru said and held the other's hand affectionately, hoping Psyche would calm down.

"No, I'm serious. It didn't effect me at all…it only effected Hibi-nii and my mother. Hibi-nii acted out in school, and started thinking that he was superior over everybody. He'd call the teachers and kids 'commoners' and 'plebeians'. He'd act very prince-like, and that got him suspended or even kicked out of school…" Psyche sighed, but continued, "But...it really affected my mother, which was an awful thing to see. She had to look for jobs, and at one point she had three different jobs. I barely got to see her, and me and Hibi-nii were usually left home alone, and we had to cook our own dinners most of the time. Well I mostly cooked because Hibi-nii would start acting like a prince or whatever, and boss me around and tell me to cook for him."

"Psyche…how old were you when this happened?" Tsugaru asked.

"I was about...7 years old when my father left, and I was taking care of Hibi-nii for about a whole year later…But luckily for us, my father's brother, which is my uncle, had insisted that my brother and I should live with his family, because he didn't want us to be alone. My mom agreed and basically gave me and my brother away to our uncle. We lived with him and his family, he had three other children, which were my cousins. Hibi-nii and I lived there for an additional 10 years. But of course, my mother would call us almost everyday for 10 years, and she was still working hard. She paid for our education, our food, insurance, ect ect. She was still a great mother." Psyche smiled proudly.

"And…after the 10 years we lived there, Hibi-nii and I were old enough to actually move out. I was about 18 and Hibi-nii was 19. We looked around and we finally decided to live here. Hibi-nii got a job as a male model, which paid for most of the rent here, and I got a job as a waiter at a restaurant~" Psyche smiled, feeling a bit better from the conversation, "But since Hibi-nii left, which was a couple of weeks ago, I had to get two jobs to pay rent. I work still as a waiter and I work a part time job with my cousin who I lived with for 10 years."

"But, your family sounds big. Bigger than my family." Tsugaru smiled, encouragingly.

"Well…my uncle died in a car accident a while ago, and my mother is almost never in Ikebukuro, which basically leaves Hibi-nii, my three cousins and their mother, but she's not related to me." Psyche shrugged.

"All I have is my cousin whom I'm desperately trying to find." Tsugaru smiled sadly.

"Really?" Psyche asked in disbelief. Tsugaru just simply nodded.

Tsugaru noticed small arms wrapping around his neck.

"You don't have to be alone, Tsu-chan." Psyche whispered in his ear, "You have me."

"Thank-you, Psyche." Tsugaru smiled, and hugged the smaller man back.

* * *

**KS: D'awww that was sweet, was it not? Psyche will be there for Tsu-chan :33**

**Psyche: I LOVE YOU TSU-CHAN ! **

**Tsugaru: I love you too**

**KS: HEYY~! NOT YET! You guys will say that later !**

**Psyche: Review please~ Review for our love~!**


	5. RoppiSan and Izanii

**Alright here's another chapter...**

**I haven't updated this Fic for a while... **

**Well here it is~!**

* * *

Roppi-san and Iza-nii

"Ready to go, Tsu-chan~?" Psyche chimed. He was standing in the living room with folder of important documents that were on the coffee table earlier.

Tsugaru walked out of the golden bedroom with a calm smile on his face, "Ready." he gazed his eyes on the slender man before him.

Psyche was wearing the same thing he was wearing yesterday, but a little different. He wore an almost identical white jacket, the same as yesterday's but this one had pink fur instead of white. He had on pink skinny jeans, the same hue as his own eyes, with a pair of long white cargo boots with pink laces, that match perfectly with the pair of pink earphones placed on his head.

"What? Does it look bad?" Psyche pouted, noticing the blonde was staring at his outfit.

"Huh? Oh no, you look really stylish." Tsugaru smiled at the small raven man.

Psyche's eyes lit up after he recieved the compliment from the blonde, "Really? You think so?" he grinned.

"Yes. You have some very unique pieces of clothing." Tsugaru chuckled.

"Ne? Really? Thank you, Tsu-chan~!" Psyche squealed, "Anyways ready to go?" Psyche smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready." Tsugaru smiled back. The two were about to head outside in search of Tsugaru's cousin. Although it was most likely it was going to take a while, since Ikebukuro was a pretty big city.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to drop off these documents to my friend." Psyche said, looking at the documents.

"Documents?" Tsugaru asked confused. He wasn't completely sure why Psyche had some improtant looking documents in his house in the first place.

"Yeah, remember I told you about that part time job I had with my cousin? Well he's an informational broker, and sometimes people try to...kill him...because people hates him and his information. So that's where I come in~! My cousin sometimes need to give information to people, but he's not sure if the people he needs to give information to are trying to hurt him. So he gives me the information and I simply deliver the information to the clients~." Psyche explained.

Tsugaru frowned a bit, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Eh, a little. But so far I haven't had any problems~! Plus, Iza-nii pays me lots of money for a simple delivery job." Psyche smiled, "But I'm glad Tsu-chan cares for me~!"

Tsugaru smiled back at the raven. He assumed that this 'Iza-nii' was the name of his cousin/boss, "Of course."

"Okay then, let's go~! Do you mind if I get this job done first...before we look for your cousin?" Psyche asked innocently, with his pleading big pink eyes.

"I don't mind at all Psyche." Tsugaru chuckled.

"Great! Let's hurry this up so we can go find your cousin~!" Psyche squealed and skipped out the door. Tsugaru chuckled at the skipping raven, and began following after him.

The two were in the wonderful city of Ikebukuro, and since it was the winter time, small snowflakes were starting to fall. This was Tsugaru's first time in the city during the daytime, so he observed his surroundings in awe. He noticed plenty of gangs around alleyways and in certain areas where Psyche warned him never to go. It was quite new to Tsugaru though. He never had to deal with gangs and such at his old home. He realized there were a lot of colored ones, such as yellow, blue, green, red, blue, but mostly there were just yellow and blue ones. Psyche explained to him that there was even a 'colorless' gang, that was even bigger that the yellow and blue gangs. Although Tsugaru didn't understand how there could be a '_colorless_' gang...how could you identify your own members if they were colorless?

It seemed like forever when they finally reached their destination. They were in one of those alleyways that Psyche had warned him about. In the alleyway was an ebony haired man, much like Psyche's, he wore a black parka, with a red fur trim, with black pants, his eyes were crimson red and his skin was a sickly pale color.

Instantly, Tsugaru didn't like his demeanor. He looked suspicious...and dangerous. As soon as Tsugaru observed the other man, Psyche had already ran up to him and embraced him.

"Roppi-san! I missed you so much~!" Psyche squealed, amd squeezed the other man tightly. This Roppi-san looked extremely uncomfortable, and tried to wriggle free from Psyche's hold.

"Psyche, let me go." Roppi hissed. Psyche let him go and beamed at his friend, "I've got your documents, Roppi-san~!" Psyche smiled and gave the said documents to the pale man.

"Thank you, Psyche. Huh? Who's that?" Roppi asked, pointing at the awkward blonde standing before them.

"Ah~! Sorry, Tsu-chan, this is Hachimenroppi, or '_Roppi-san_' is what I call him for short." Psyche smiled at the tall blonde, then faced the ebony haired man, "Roppi-san, this is Tsugaru, or '_Tsu-chan_' is what I call him for short~!"

Hachimenroppi rolled his eyes at Psyche's lame nicknames, and extended his arm to shake with the blonde, "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said.

Tsugaru took the hand and shook it, "The pleasure is mine." Tsugaru smiled weakly. Hachimenroppi observed the taller male quietly and then spoke, "I know this may sound a bit strange, but you look similar to my boyfriend."

Tsugaru quirked his brow, "I do?"

"Yes, you do. It's really strange..." Hachimenroppi mumbled.

"Eh? Roppi-san has a boyfriend? I never knew that~!" Psyche chimed, and hugged the other raven again.

"Psyche." Hachimenroppi groaned at the sudden grasp, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Roppi-san! We used to be best friends, until you started working on your career! Now you don't talk to me!" Psyche pouted and fake sniffled.

"I know, I've been extremely busy." Hachimenroppi sighed, "And I'm guessing you've been busy too. I see you're making new friends." he said, gesturing towards Tsugaru.

"Oh, Tsu-chan? I just met him yesterday, he's new to the city~." Psyche smiled.

"Really? What brings you to Ikebukuro?" Hachimenroppi asked.

"To start a new life." Tsugaru answered.

"And to find his cousin~. We're actually gonna look for him now~!" Psyche chimed in, still clinging onto Hachimenroppi.

"Your cousin?" Hachimenroppi asked. Tsugaru nodded.

"Have you thought about asking for the informational broker for help? He can probably help locate your cousin's exact location." Hachimenroppi informed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot Iza-nii could locate people!" Psyche blinked.

"Psyche, you're such an idiot sometimes." Hachimenroppi rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not, Roppi-san!" Psyche pouted, "I just forgot."

Tsugaru looked questioningly at both of the brunettes. He had no idea what they were talking about, "Excuse me, what?" Tsugarua asked.

"Roppi-san just reminded me that my cousin, who's the infromational broker, can actually locate people~! So he can locate your cousin for you instead of looking around all day! Isn't that great~?" Psyche squealed.

"Really?" Tsugaru asked in disbelief. That would have been way easier than trudging around this big city all day.

"Yes~! Let's go now~!" Psyche squealed. He let go of Hachimenroppi and grabbed a hold of Tsugaru's hand, "Bye, Roppi-san~! Promise me that we'll see each other again~!"

"Sure, sure. Goodbye Psyche. Goodbye, Tsugaru, nice meeting you." Hachimenroppi said.

"Ah, goodbye, nice meeting you too." Tsugaru let out, before Psyche began tugging him away. A couple minutes of walking, Psyche had not let go of Tsugaru's hand. It felt weird for Tsugaru, but it didn't feel bad, it actually felt...nice.

"Psyche..." Tsugaru called.

"Yes, Tsu-chan~?" Psyche chimed.

"Um...who was that? I mean...where do you know, Hachimenroppi from?" Tsugaru asked.

"Oh, Roppi-san? Oh he used to go to highschool with me. He was really anti-social, and he said he 'hated' all humans, but of course I've became his friend and he changed his mind about hating humans~! He started coming out of his shell and started to become real friendly towards others. I was surprised how nice he was being towards you~! Usually he's really rude to people he just met. I guess he's learned to adapt with people~." Psyche smiled.

"Really? He seemed kind of...suspicious." Tsugaru stated.

"Hm? Well yeah, he's...really strange. He tried to attempt suicide a couple of times so he's kind of...deranged. But he's really neat, once you get to know him~!" Psyche beamed at the taller male.

"Ah, I see. So he's one of your cousin's clients?" Tsugaru asked.

"Yeah. Roppi-san works as a manager for famous people~! Last time, when I was in contact with him, he was working with some famous actor. Anyways, he sometimes need information from Iza-nii, to learn about his clients~." Psyche explained.

"I see..." Tsugaru muttered, and was dragged along with Psyche to the informant's household. After a long walk, with Psyche still holding Tsugaru's hand, they finally reached a tall building. Tsugaru looked up at the lengthy building in awe. He had never seen a building so tall before, considering he's never been in a city before.

"Okay, let go inside, ne~?" Psyche sang and tugged Tsugaru once again, into the lobby of the building. They walked inside and into the elevator, with only them inside. Psyche pushed the last button in the elevator which was labled 10, which was the last floor on the building.

As Psyche waited patiently for the slow elevator to bring them to the top floor, he turned his attention to the unusually quiet Tsugaru, with an uncomfortable face, "Ne? What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" Psyche asked.

"I...um..." Tsugaru mumbled, then sighed inwardly, "I've never been on one of these before..." Tsugaru said sheepishly.

"What? You've never been on an elevator?" Psyche asked incredulously. Surely the blonde wasn't serious...was he?

"No. This is my first time...but I have heard about it before..." Tsugaru smiled.

"Y-you mean...throughout your whole life...you never been on an elevator before?" Psyche asked, extremely shocked.

"No. I was sheltered a lot when I was younger. Yesterday was the first time I've ever ridden on a train." Tsugaru chuckled at the raven's facial expression.

"Seriously? That's crazy!" Psyche shouted, still in disbelief.

"I know." Tsugaru smiled weakly at the raven. Just then, the doors of the elevator flew opened. Psyche stepped out, and Tsugaru followed after him, "Wow...now we're on a different floor..." Tsugaru mumbled to himself, truly amazed.

"Haha. Tsu-chan, you're so amazed~!" Psyche laughed and dragged Tsugaru down the halls of the building. Finally they reached an apartment with double doors. Psyche rose his arm and knocked on it loudly, "Iza-nii~!" he sang and continued to knock.

With a couple more knocks on the double doors, they finally swung opened, revealing a raven haired man with a black, longsleeved shirt, with black skinny jeans and black pants. His skin was pale, but not as pale as Hachimenroppi's skin, but still was fairly pale and his eyes were an auburn color. He was holding a cup in his hand, that smelled like tea.

"Psyche-chan, why are you here? You don't work for me today." the man in black sighed, not noticing the tall blonde standing next to the pink clad man.

"I have a favor for you Iza-nii~!" Psyche chimed, "My friend needs your help~" Psyche said, gesturing to the blonde that was by his side.

The raven in black looked at the blue eyed man intently, then smirked, "Oh? A guest? Please come in." he gestured for the two men to come inside his home.

Psyche walked in first, pulling the blonde along with him, their hands still locked together. Tsugaru looked in wonder when he stepped into the apartment. The first thing he saw when he walked in was the four enormous windows that cascaded over them. They were right behind a small desk, which Tsugaru assumed was for working. He observed the apartnent some more and saw that it had a staircase, which most likely led to the bedroom. This informational broker must do his job well, for having such an immaculate home.

Tsugaru's attention turned back to the informational broker who was introducing himself, "Hello, I am Izaya Orihara, and you are?" Izaya asked.

"I'm Tsugaru Heiwajima." Tsugaru said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Izaya-san."

Izaya looked at him with a skeptical look on his face, but soon smiled, "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Tsugaru. How can I help you this afternoon?" Izaya asked taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm searching for my cousin. And I was wondering if you could help me locate him."Tsugaru said, calmly although he was quite nervous, he never had associated anyone with any type of business.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you could give him free of charge." Psyche piped in.

Izaya turned his attention towards Psyche, "Why is that? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Izaya chuckled, now looking at the two who were still holding hands.

"Eh?" Psyche let out, now realizing how long he had been holding the other's hand. He quickly released his hand from the other and pulling it away, "Oh, no no no! We're just friends~!" Psyche chuckled nervously.

"Of course." Izaya chuckled, "Anyways, I probably won't need to help you." he said, talking to Tsugaru.

"Why is that?" Tsugaru asked confused.

"You say your name is Tsugaru_ Heiwajima_, right?"

"Yes..."

"And you're looking for your cousin, right?" Izaya asked.

"...yes.." Tsugaru answered skeptically.

"Then your answer should be coming through that door, any second now." Izaya smirked.

"What do you mean by-" Tsugaru asked, but was cut off. As if on cue, the front door swung opened and closed harshly, "Izaya...I'm home..." a voice grumbled.

A couple more steps, revealed the fortissimo of Ikebukuro himself. He stopped walkind and gazed upon the blue eyed, blonde hair man who was standing before him.

"Tsu...Tsugaru?" he blurted out in disbelief.

"...Shizuo.." Tsugaru said back. He had finally found his cousin.

* * *

**KS: So...Tsugaru found his cousin, Shizuo. :0 Lol that wasn't shocking at all. I think everybody knew who the cousin was.**

**Psyche: That was Tsu-chan's cousin all along? I didn't know!**

**KS: Seriously Psyche, you are so clueless at times.**

**Tsugaru: I agree...**

**Psyche: SO! Tsu-chan never been on an elevator before!**

**KS: I know, Tsugaru is a sheltered little blonde :3**

**Tsugaru: ...*No comment***

**Psyche: Don't be like that, Tsu-chan!**

**KS: Anyways! Review please~! Review for love! :3**


	6. Reunion

**:0 it seems as if people are begging for me to continue this story ; w ; I'm glad you guys like it~**

**some of you guys ask ****_'Shizuo and Izaya are living together? :0' _**

**Do not worry my dear lovelies~ That shall be explained~**

**Anywho On with the story~~**

**I sadly don't own Durarara ; m ;**

* * *

Reunion

"Tsu...Tsugaru?" he blurted out in disbelief.

"...Shizuo.." Tsugaru said back.

"Huh? Tsu-chan knows Shizu-chan?" Psyche asked confused.

"They're cousins." Izaya explained, and sipped some more of his tea. Psyche looked at him in disbelief, and then back at Shizuo and Tsugaru. Well they did look similar to one another. And he just remembered that Shizuo's last name was Heiwajima, just like Tsugaru's last name. Psyche face palmed himself on how he didn't figure it out sooner.

"Tsugaru, it's been a while. What brings you to the city?" Shizuo asked as he threw his arm over his cousin's shoulder.

"Ah, I have something to discuss with you. And a favor to ask." he said and gave a calm smile.

"Hm? What's that?" Shizuo asked and arched his eyebrow.

"I was hoping if I could live with you for a while, just until I get a job and get my own home." Tsugaru replied.

"Uh..." Shizuo stuttered, "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea, Tsugaru. Why can't you just live with your mom?"

"Ah, I would but, my mother is deceased." Tsugaru said calmly, with no change of expression on his face. Psyche and Shizuo both looked as if the blood in their body had froze. Izaya still stood there with the same poker-face that Tsugaru wore, and continued to sip his tea in silence.

"Wha-what? When?" Shizuo asked in disbelief.

"My mother died less than three months ago from cancer. I was the one of eight people at her funeral." Tsugaru explained. Psyche could feel his heart break at Tsugaru's words. Hot tears began to prick his eyes but he remained quiet as he stood next to Izaya.

"Why...why didn't you call me or Kasuka? You know we would've been there for the funeral!" Shizuo yelled at the other blonde.

"I didn't know your phone number, nor Kasuka's. I knew you lived in Ikebukuro but, I didn't know where exactly." Tsugaru sighed, "But it's fine, really. Don't feel bad, my brother didn't make it to the funeral at all; he probably isn't aware that she's deceased." he explained.

Shizuo cursed under his breath, "...did...he go to the funeral?" Although Shizuo didn't say a particular name, Tsugaru already knew who he was talking about.

"Yes. My father attended the funeral, but he was hardly sober." Tsugaru answered.

"That asshole shouldn't have showed up!" Shizuo growled.

"It couldn't be helped." Tsugaru said calmly, "But, that not the point. I came here because my father kicked me out of our home." Tsugaru said.

"Why'd the bastard do that?" Shizuo growled. Psyche wasn't one hundred percent sure why when Shizuo mentioned Tsugaru's father, his voice was filled with so much animosity, and anger.

"He…somehow blamed my mother's death on me." Tsugaru answered, "He had gotten angry with me and forced me to leave our home, with only the clothes on my back and only enough money for a train ticket." He explained.

Shizuo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated and tried to figure out how to help Tsugaru in his situation.

"I…I didn't know where else to go. The nearest place to go where I actually knew anybody was here in Ikebukuro. I remembered that you lived here so I tried looking for you, asking if you can help me, but now I realize how selfish I'm being."

"Selfish? How in the hell are you acting selfish when that asshole of a father kicked you out of your own home?" Shizuo yelled.

"I just…I came here in Ikebukuro, to intrude in your home, asking if you can care for me, even though I haven't seen you in years. That's really selfish of me. I don't expect you to help me." Tsugaru sighed.

"N-no. Tsugaru, you're not selfish, and I'd love to help you out, but I don't have a house myself." Shizuo said, calming down a bit. Tsugaru looked at him questionably. He thought the apartment that he was standing in was his home.

"I don't seem to understand."

" I live here with the flea over there." Shizuo grunted and pointed at Izaya. Izaya by rolled his eyes and finally spoke, "Your cousin here doesn't exactly know how to spend his money wisely, which is why he's living here." Izaya smirked.

"Shut it flea." Shizuo growled. Tsugaru wasn't quite sure what the duo's relationship was, but it was indeed rather confusing. By the tone of Shizuo's voice, he sounded as if he hated the other raven.

"Anyways…" Shizuo grumbled, "I don't think we have any room here, unless you want to sleep on the couch, but you have to ask Izaya for permission first."

"Ah, it's alright. I don't want to intrude on you and Izaya-san's home." Tsugaru smiled weakly.

"Then…where the hell are you going to stay?" Shizuo asked and quirked a brow.

"He could stay with me!" Psyche finally spoke up. Both blondes turned and face the pink clad raven with surprise.

"Stay with you, Psyche?" Shizuo asked incredulously. Tsugaru was still confused on how Psyche and Shizuo knew each other.

"Y-yeah! I mean he's already stayed with me for one night. Not to mention that I have another separate room for him to stay in. I wouldn't mind." Psyche suggested. Of course that was a great idea, but Tsugaru wasn't too sure. He didn't want to intrude, or be a burden.

"Psyche, I-" Tsugaru began to protest.

"It's fine, ne? You can stay until you find a job, and then you could go ahead and live by yourself." Psyche said and put on a smile. Suddenly, Izaya's cell phone began to ring, "Ah, excuse me for a moment." Izaya said and walked upstairs and began to talk on the phone.

"How did you guys become friends?" Shizuo asked the two standing before him.

"I met him somewhere near the train station." Psyche answered, "I was coming back from Hibi-nii and Delic's house."

Shizuo growled at the name, "Ughh… Delic" he said in a very distasteful way.

"Yeah, I know." Psyche groaned with him, leaving Tsugaru confused.

"Uh, excuse me? Who's Delic?" Tsugaru asked.

"The biggest asshole of the year." Psyche mumbled annoyingly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Tsugaru was taken back by Psyche's choice of words. He never heard the raven curse at anything. Shizuo chuckled at the ebony haired man's comment.

"Haha, he's a friend of mine" Shizuo answered, "but he can be very rambunctious, and annoying at times."

"He's also my brother's boyfriend." Psyche added, still annoyed. Tsugaru couldn't quite understand why there was so much hostility in the raven's voice.

"Ah, I see." Tsugaru said and smiled at the blonde ruffian, "So tell me, how did you and Psyche meet?" he inquired.

"Because he's dating Iza-nii, and Iza-nii is my cousin~" Psyche giggled.

"Not true, Psyche. I'm not dating Izaya." Shizuo growled.

"Yes you are~" Psyche teased, "You love Iza-nii~"

Shizuo walked over and put Psyche into a headlock, "Shut up, Psyche, or he'll hear you!" he warned.

"Shizu-chan loves Iza-nii~! Shizu-chan loves Iza-nii~!" Psyche chanted the mantra over and over again.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Shizuo growled, still holding Psyche into the headlock, trying to cover the giggling rave's mouth. Tsugaru smiled at the two, that seemed as if they were sharing a brotherly moment. Tsugaru was well aware that Shizuo had an enormous amount of strength but he could tell he wasn't using it when he was holding Psyche down.

Finally after a couple of minutes of play-fighting between Shizuo and Psyche, Izaya came back downstairs to find Shizuo and Psyche playing around.

"Shizu-chan, Psyche, what are you two doing?" Izaya asked.

"Shizu-chan lo- mmph mmph" Psyche was cut off by Shizuo's hand covering his mouth.

"Nothin'" Shizuo replies casually.

"Ah, anyways, thank you Psyche, for delivering those files to Roppi-san. I didn't have the time to deliver it myself." Izaya said.

Shizuo finally let go of Psyche, letting Psyche know that they were done with their friendly quarrel.  
"No problem, Iza-nii~ Was that him on the phone?" Psyche smiled.

"Yes it was, but he had to go quickly. He was going on a date." He explained, "Anyways, what are you two going to do now?" he asked Tsugaru and Psyche.

"I thought I would show Tsu-chan around the city some more~!" Psyche smiled and turned his attention to Tsugaru, "Do you mind, Tsu-chan?"

Tsugaru smiled back at the pink clad raven, "That would be nice."

Psyche immediately jump to Tsugaru's side and held his hand, "Then let's go~! I know that Shizu-chan and Iza-nii wants to be alone right now, ne?" he giggled.

Shizuo immediately started to blush with embarrassment, "O-Oi, Psyche! Shut-up!" he growled. Izaya merely chuckled at the comment, "Goodbye Psyche. Goodbye Tsugaru, nice meeting you~"

"Ah, It was a pleasure to meet you, Izaya-san." Tsugaru smiled at the informant, and turned his attention to Shizuo, "It was nice seeing you again, Shizuo."

"Nice seeing you too" Shizuo smirked and pat Tsugaru on the back, "But you'll see me around. If you need any help with anything, all you have to do is call me. Psyche has my number. You understand?" the older brute assured.

"Of course." Tsugaru smiled.

"Bye, Shizu-chan~! Bye Iza-nii~!" Psyche chimed.

"See ya later, Psyche." Shizuo replied, and with that, Psyche and Tsugaru were out the door, hand in hand walking through the hallways, and finally into the elevator which Tsugaru was still fascinated with. Psyche clicked the lobby button and waited, being unusually silent. Still holding Psyche's hand he gently squeezed it, trying to grab Psyches attention.

"Psyche? What's wrong? Why so quiet?" he asked. Then he heard soft sniffling coming from the raven.

"Psyche?" he called again.

"Tsu- chan…" Psyche finally spoke, but his voice cracked, "H-how can you be so calm about things?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsugaru asked confused.

"A-about your mother…and your father? How can you be so calm about that?" he sniffled. Tears weren't there but they pricked his eyes. Tsugaru smiled weakly at the raven, "Because…life is full of unexpected things…but I always look on the bright side of bad situations." He explained.

"But…but how is there a bright side? Your father is really mean, and your mother…your mother…" Psyche couldn't finished his sentence. He couldn't imagine how Tsugaru felt after he lost his mother. Tsugaru wiped a trailing tear from Psyche's face. He controlled most of is sadness and frustration when he was in front of Izaya and Shizuo, but when he was alone with Tsugaru, he couldn't hold it anymore and let all of his tears out.

"Psyche…the bright side is that I was able to meet you." He said and smiled gently. Tsugaru's sweet comment made Psyche's heart flutter with excitement. He felt millions of butterflies flapping their tiny wings on the walls of his stomach. Psyche's tears of sorrow, quickly turned into tears of joy, and his cheeks heat up. If this man can make the best of any bad situation, or make his tears of sadness turn into tears of happiness, he wanted him to be there with him forever.

* * *

**Psyche: Kyaa~ Tsu-chan's past ! So sad!**

**KS: Mmmm yup, it's really not fully explained, but do not worry, he'll tell you eventually.**

**Psyche: Where is Tsu-chan?**

**KS: He's in the bedroom, waiting for you to join him o 3 o**

**Psyche: Kyaaa~ Here I come Tsu-chan~! *runs into bedroom***

**KS: Aha...review for explainations...and for more ;D I really love the reviews, as much as Psyche loves Tsugaru! (that's a lot of love )**


	7. Hibinii and Delic

**Okie dokie~ **

**I'm starting to actually enjoy writing this :3 **

**Well nothing to say up here...other that I'm super exhausted D: **

**I have to start school again in a couple of weeks T . T but oh well I can't help it~ **

**Anyways here we are on ch 7**

**I don't own Durarara nor the characters~**

* * *

Hibi-nii and Delic

It was 3 pm and Psyche and Tsugaru were still walking hand in hand, in the wonderful and exciting city of Ikebukuro. Psyche showed Tsugaru all sorts of his favorite l places, such as the music store, dessert store, the café and the pet store.

Tsugaru was very interested in all the different sorts of stores that Psyche liked. He'd made a mental note to himself of the different things that Psyche liked and disliked.

Psyche and Tsugaru walked around the city for a while, still showing Tsugaru many places. For a while, Psyche started to become tired and was ready to go home.

"Tsu-chan, ready to go home?" Psyche smiled tiredly.

Tsugaru gently squeezed Psyche's hand and smiled, "I'm ready to go, whenever you're ready." he replied. Psyche's smile grew wider, and he began to swing their finger locked hands back and forth. Tsugaru felt quite comfortable holding hands with Psyche. He never felt nervous, nor awkward while they held hands. It showed how comfortable, and trusting he was around the raven.

The two held hands and continued to walk down the slightly snowy streets of Ikebukuro back to Psyche's apartment until they were stopped by a rough, husky, voice that yelled from behind them, "Yo! Psyche!" the voice yelled.

Psyche and Tsugaru stopped in their tracks. Psyche didn't dare to turn around to see the familiar voice. Instead he stood there quietly, squeezing Tsugaru's hand. It was a terrified squeeze.

Tsugaru looked behind him to see who was the owner of the husky voice. Instead of one person, he a saw two. There was a very tall blonde man, almost the same height as Tsugaru. The blonde had magenta colored eyes, darker than Psyche's. He wore an all white suit with a pink dress shirt which included a black tie, and finally he had a pink pair of headphones placed around his neck.

Next to the man in white was another man...well a very feminine looking man, who wore a long golden trench coat, with black pants and knee-high white boots. He had jet black hair and golden eyes. His arm was wrapped around the blonde's arm, showing that they were obviously a couple.

The couple advanced their way toward Psyche and Tsugaru, yet Psyche still didn't turn around to greet them.

"Psyche...are they friends of yours?" Tsugaru whispered. With no answer, Psyche took a deep breath, and turned around to greet the two, "Hibi-nii...Delic..." Psyche answered unusually quiet, putting a fake smile on his face. Tsugaru saw the fake smile, and immediately frowned at it, and squeezed Psyche's hand again, assuring that he was there for him. He didn't know why Psyche felt threatened by these two men, but he wanted to let Psyche know that he would protect him.

The blonde in white had a smirk plastered on his face, "Sup, Psyche! Why'd you leave the other night?"

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because you two were having sex in the other room, while I was asleep." Psyche hissed at the blonde.

"Psyche, I hope you can forgive us and forget about that." the raven in gold suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." Psyche grumbled.

"Heh. Hey, Psyche, who is this?" the magenta eyed man in white ask, motioning toward Tsugaru.

"Um...this is Tsugaru. Tsugaru this is Delic, and the other is my older brother, Hibiya." Psyche introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both." Tsugaru replied, but didn't give his normal smile, like he usually did when he met one of Psyche's friends, instead he glared at the two. He knew Psyche was feeling uncomfortable, and he just wanted to be there for him.

"So you're the Tsugaru that saved Psyche?" Hibiya inquired.

"Yes l did." Tsugaru answered. This time he felt Psyche squeeze his hand gently, in an affectionate way.

"Yeah...Chibiya told me that little Psyche was in a scuffle." Delic smirked, "I think you deserve a reward, Tsugaru."

"What do you have in mind?" Hibiya glared at the magenta eyed blonde.

Delic shrugged, "Are you two hungry?" he asked the other two.

"Not really..." Psyche lied.

"Really? It'll be my treat." Delic suggested.

"I don't think..." Psyche started.

"C'mon. It's the least I can do for Tsugaru for savin' your life. Think of it as an apology lunch for what me and Chibiya did last night." Delic pried.

"Um.." Psyche hesitated, not sure if he should take the offer or not. Tsugaru felt the tension between the two, but no matter what the decision Psyche made, he was going to go with him.

"Sure. Why not?" Psyche shrugged.

The smirk on the man in white's face, turned into a smug grin, "Alright then. Let's go. We're going to Russia Sushi then."'

Psyche nodded at the statement. Delic and Hibiya turned around, the opposite direction, headed to Russia Sushi. Tsugaru and Psyche started trudging behind them.

Tsugaru squeezed Psyche's hand gently again and whispered, "Psyche, are you alright?"

Psyche nodded and whispered back, "Y-yeah. Just...don't leave me alone with Delic..." Tsugaru didn't know why Psyche felt afraid of Delic, but Tsugaru nodded, and squeezed his hand again, protectively.

As the four approached Russia Sushi, they found a huge dark-skinned man with a huge smile on his face, passing out coupons, "Prince Hibiya! Delic! Psyche! You eat sushi with new friend?" Tsugaru could tell from his accent that he was Russian.

Delic and Hibiya greeted the man casually and walked into the restaurant, while Psyche introduced Tsugaru to the Russian man.

"Hi there, Simon~! This is my friend, Tsugaru. He's Shizu-chan's cousin~" Psyche greeted happily. Tsugaru felt happy that Psyche was acting more like himself, which made Tsugaru smile at the Russian man, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Simon."

"Ah, Tsugaru! You try my Russia Sushi?" the Russian asked.

"Yes. It sounds really good. Sushi is my favorite." Tsugaru chuckled.

"Ah! I make special sushi for you, Tsugaru!" Simon smiled.

"That's very kind of you." Tsugaru smiled back.

"Eh! What about me, Simon? I want special sushi too!" Psyche pouted.

"Special sushi for you too." Simon smiled at the pouting raven. Psyche quit his pouting and began to put on his trademark smile, and walked into the restaurant.

As soon as Psyche sat down in the booth where Hibiya and Delic were, his demeanor quickly changed. He grew terribly quiet and nervous. Delic and Hibiya were sitting on one side of the booth, while Tsugaru and Psyche sat in the other. Hibiya and Psyche across one another, and Delic and Tsugaru across from each other.

Delic was constantly talking nonstop when they were sitting. When Delic asked Psyche a question, his answers were monosyllabic. Tsugaru noticed this, but did not question Psyche. He assumed that he and Delic had personal quarrels going on, which made Tsugaru become wary of Delic.

"So, Tsugaru, where are you from?" Hibiya finally spoke, leaving Delic to be quiet.

"I'm from a small town, that's about 50 miles away from here." Tsugaru answered.

"Really? Why did a commoner like yourself decide to come in the city of Ikebukuro?" Hibiya asked smugly. Tsugaru was taken aback by the rude title that the smaller man gave him, but then remembered what Psyche had told him about his brother's 'prince-like' attitude.

"Chibiya!" Delic hissed.

"What?" Hibiya asked, confused on what his boyfriend was upset about. Psyche's pink eyes narrowed at his brother, obviously angry with him, "Hibiya, don't call Tsugaru that!" Psyche hissed.

"From what you've told me, he doesn't have money, nor a job, and he's living in you apartment for free; so therefore he's a commo- h-hey!" Hibiya was caught by surprise when he felt Psyche held a firm grip on his coat, across the table.

"Excuse us for a minute. We need to talk." Psyche said in an unusual, dark, annoyed, tone and dragged Hibiya to the nearby bathroom.

Delic sighed, annoyed, "Uh...sorry about that, man. Chibiya, was way out of line."

"It's no problem, I understand." Tsugaru replied, not that elated to be alone with Delic. Knowing that Psyche felt uncomfortable with this man, made Tsugaru himself feel uncomfortable.

"So, what's your deal with Psyche?" Delic asked, quirking a brow.

"Excuse me?" Taugaru blinked, not sure what the blonde was asking.

"Are you and Psyche dating or something?" he asked, making himself clearer.

"Ah, no. He's just a friend." Tsugaru chuckled. This is the second person who thought that they were a couple.

"You guys sure are actin' extra '_friendly_'." Delic smirked.

"I'm...not sure I understand."

"You guys were holding hands." he replied.

"...Don't friends hold hands?" Tsugaru inquired. He wasn't an expert when it came to friends, but he was quite certain that friends held hands. He was relatively new with friendship, since Psyche was his first friend.

"Heh, only _special_ friends do that. If ya know what l mean." the magenta eyed blonde smirked. Still confused, Tsugaru quirked a brow, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Tsugaru replied truthfully.

Delic looked at the blonde incredulously, "Are you kiddin' me? You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Unfortunately I don't." Tsugaru answered, seriously; letting Delic know he wasn't joking around.

"You know! '_Special friends_'! Fuck buddies! Friends with benefits!" Delic exclaimed, obviously causing attention to himself. Tsugaru just quirked a brow. Still not understanding what Delic was trying to confirm.

"To make love with, getting laid, to get screwed with, having intercourse, sleep together, roll in the hay, bonk, fuck, hump, be intimate, have it away, have it off, bang, gettin' it on, smash, fornicate! Just plain ol' having sex!" Delic explained.

Tsugaru was taken aback on how many different synonyms Delic knew for the word sex. He wasn't sure if he should have been impressed or frightened. Tsugaru finally cleared his throat to answer, "You know many different words on the subject, but the answer is no. There is nothing going on between Psyche and I. We just met yesterday."

Delic finally relaxed a little, now since Tsugaru understood what he was talking about, "That doesn't mean anything. You guys could still be doin' it, even if you only met him yesterday." he chuckled.

"That's would be very unorthodox of me." Tsugaru replied. Just as Tsugaru finished his sentence, Simon came to their booth and sat plates of all sorts of variety of sushi.

"Eh? Simon we didn't even order yet." Delic frowned at the Russian man, that simply smiled at him and Tsugaru, "Special sushi for nice Tsugaru and his friends. Free of charge, but only for today."

Tsugaru smiled back at Simon, "That's really thoughtful of you. I dearly appreciate it."

"Of course! Nice people get nice things. Unlike your cousin Shizuo, who only go through puberty." Simon chuckled, "Enjoy!" was his last word before he turned around to go back to the kitchen.

Delic raised a brow at Tsugaru, "You're Shizuo's cousin?"

"Yes." Tsugaru replied.

"Oh that's cool. He's one of my best buds." Delic smirked.

"Ah, he told me that he had a friend named Delic." Tsugaru chuckled.

"He has a big temper. And strength of a thousand men." Delic scoffed.

"Oh, I know. He threw me out a window, once." Tsugaru replied. Delic's response was him laughing extremely hard. Tsugaru wasn't sure why he was laughing. When Shizuo had thrown him out the window when they were younger, it hurt really bad, but there was no major injuries, just cuts and bruises.

Tsugaru shrugged his shoulders and laughed with the other man, as if Tsugaru told the most funniest joke in the world.

As the two men laughed, the other two ravens finally emerged out of the public bathroom and back to the booth. Psyche still had his rough grasp on Hibiya's coat. Psyche gave him an angry look, and tugged on Hibiya's golden trench coat.

"H-hey! Watch it, Psyche! This is very expensive!" Hibiya hissed. Psyche narrowed his pink eyes at his brother, "Say it, _Hibiya_. Then I'll let go."

Hibiya sighed dramatically and faced Tsugaru, "I am very sorry for calling you a commoner. I have no right to rank you like that. I hope you can forgive me."

Tsugaru knew that the golden man was lying. If Psyche wasn't there to treaten him, he knew that he was never going to apologize. However, being the forgiving man that he was, he accepted the apology, "It's no problem. I forgive you."

And with that, Psyche let go of Hibiya and both sat down in their original seats. Psyche scooted closer to Tsugaru than before, showing that he was still very uncomfortable. Tsugaru scooted closer to Psyche's body as well, now looming over the pink clad raven in a very protective way.

"Um, what's all of this?" Hibiya question, observing the varieties of sushi on their table.

"It's the new special for today."Delic replied. Hibiya frowned, "But this isn't the sushi that l wanted."

"It's free, so shut up, and enjoy." Delic chuckled.

Hibiya's reply was a heavy huff but accepted the meal anyways, and the four men enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

Later, Delic and Hibiya had to hurry and leave to go to one of Hibiya's many photoshoots, since he was a male model. They said their goodbyes and hurried out of the restaurant, so they wouldn't be late.

As the first couple left, Psyche and Tsugaru were leaving too. Tsugaru graciously thanked Simon for the free meal at least twenty times before they left which made Psyche giggle at him.

Tsugaru and Psyche held hands once again, and stepped outside the restaraunt. They stepped into the two-inch snow and began walking. Snowflakes began falling from the sky and sticking on to Tsugaru's blonde hair, making it damp.

"Tsu-chan! You should really have a jacket!" Psyche exclaimed, having his jacket hood over his head, "You can really get sick!"

Tsugaru chuckled quietly, "Ah, no worries, Psyche. I'm fine."

"All you have is that kimono. And you're not even wearing proper shoes." the raven pouted.

"Well, I don't exactly have a spare change of clothes." Tsugaru smiled weakly, but that smile turned into a frown, when he realized where this conversation was going.

"Eh! That's right you don't have any clothing!" Psyche exclaimed, "Well that's gonna change! We're going to my favorite fashion store~!"

"Psyche, no. Please. I don't want you to do anything else for me." Tsugaru sighed. Psyche cocked his head to the side, questionably, "Why, Tsu-chan?"

"You're letting me stay in your home. You assisted me with finding my cousin. You're providing me food in your home. I just don't want to...intrude anymore." Tsugaru sighed.

"Tsu-chan." Psyche said quietly, and waited for the blonde to look down at him, "You saved my life! I owe you a lot! The least I can do is for you is to help you out the best I can."

"But-"

"Not to mention, that you...protected me while we were with Hibi-nii and Delic. I...felt that you really protected me." Psyche smiled, "And, I thank you for that, Tsu-chan."

"...of course, Psyche." Tsugaru smiled shyly back. A couple of minutes of silent walking, with the exception of Psyche purposely stomping into the snow to make a crunchy sound beneath his feet, Tsugaru called his name, "Psyche...?"

"Hmm~?" Psyche answered and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking...what's your relationship with Delic?" he asked cautiously. Hearing that name, Psyche instantly gripped Tsugaru's hand, tightly.

"I...noticed that you act extremely different towards him. You were really shy, and quiet..." Tsugaru went on, "...and he's the first person that you haven't given a nickname to."

Psyche became extremely quiet. He wasn't even purposely stomping into the snow anymore. He was just unusually quiet. Tsugaru didn't like this side of Psyche. He was just WAY too quiet, as if his bright, and bubbly personality had disappeared.

"I...I'm sorry, Psyche. If you don't want to talk about it, then we don't have to." Tsugaru quickly apologized.

"N-no. I...I want to tell you, but..." Psyche paused, "...do you mind...if I tell you, later?" he asked, looking at Tsugaru with his big pink eyes.

Tsugaru smiled at him affectionately, "Of course, Psyche. But, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I...I know. I want to tell you...but...but not now." he answered, "I just need someone to listen."

"I'll listen, to whatever you have to say, Psyche." Tsugaru smiled.

"Really?" Psyche asked. Tsugaru answered with a nod.

"Then I haveta tell you something~" Psyche chimed. He motioned Tsugaru for a whisper in his ear. He stood up on the tips of his toes to reach the blonde's ear, "We're going to the mall, and getting you new clothes~" Psyche whispered.

Tsugaru chuckled at the whisper and smiled, "Alright then." he said and squeezed Psyche's hand. Psyche's face brightened at the answer, and pulled him and Tsugaru to the nearby shopping mall. Their hands never separated.

* * *

**Ah alright then that's chapter seven~ It has occurred to me, that I like the Izaya and Shizuo alternates SO much that I'm gonna write a story on all of them~ :3**

**I've got a real good one for RoppixTsuki and one for HibiDeli one! heheh once I'm finished with my Izaya and Shizuo fic, then I'll start multi-taskin' and do this fic AND RoppixTsuki AND DeliHibi~ hehehe. **

**Psyche: Are you going to do another Shizu-chan and Iza-nii fic?**

**KS: Yup. In the future~ To spoil the readers :D**

**Psyche: You're not gonna forget about me and Tsu-chan, right ?**

**KS: Of cours not! You're one of my favorite alternates! ~~ *heart***

**Psyche: YAY~! **

**Tsugaru: I really hope this story is going somewhere.**

**KS: It's a love story! of course it's going somewhere! I'll update (maybe) Next saturday! Review please! I love you guise ; w ;**


	8. Happy

**Last update before school starts ; m ; Jeez the summer went by WAY too fast.**

**Prepare for some FLUFF~!**

**Fluff on Chapter 8 because 8 is my favorite number~ hehe o w o**

**I do not own Durarara~ o 3 o**

* * *

Happy

"_Tsu-chan~_" Psyche chimed, and poked the sleeping blonde on the shoulder. Tsugaru continued to sleep, not able to hear Psyche.

Psyche giggled at the light snoring that Tsugaru gave, and continued to try to wake the sleeping man, "Tsu-chan~" he sung, and nudged his arm to wake him up, "Wake up, ne?" he asked.

Tsugaru let out a soft groan, showing that he wasn't quite ready to wake up.

"Tsu-chan~! Tsu-chan~! Wakey, wakey~" Psyche sang melodically. Tsugaru's eyebrows squinted together on his sleeping, calm, face, but finally relaxed at the harmonized voice. Psyche giggled at sleeping man, and continued to try and wake him.

A couple of soft nudges from Psyche, Tsugaru finally fluttered his sleepy eyes open. He looked around the golden room in wonder. It was still dark, but it was morning. Tsugaru finally fixated his gaze at the pink clad raven sitting next to him on the bed.

"Nnng...Psyche?" Tsugaru mumbled questioningly, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Psyche smiled happily at the now awoken blonde, "Good, you're finally awake~" he vocalized.

Tsugaru blinked away the sleep in his eyes and smiled weakly at the raven. He blinked once more and gaped at Psyche's unusual attire. Psyche wore a pink apron with ruffles on the end of them. Under the apron was a pink and white, sailor school girl uniform and he also wore a pink headband with a bow on it, which matched perfectly.

Tsugaru gawked at Psyche's new outfit. Psyche could actually pass as a teenage highschool girl if it he weren't so flatchested.

Looking at Psyche's new appearance made Tsugaru feel...warm. _Really_ warm. Especially near his crotch area.

Tsugaru blinked twice more at Psyche, confused on why the raven was wearing something so...girly.

"Ps-Psyche..." Tsugaru finally answered, "Why...are you dressed like that?"

"Hmm? Oh this? It's my uniform for my job. One of my co-workers called in sick for today, and my boss asked me to work in their place today." Psyche answered.

"Your job...requires you to wear...female clothes?" Tsugaru asked carefully.

"Oh yeah...about that. Remember when I told you that I work as a waiter at a restaurant?" Psyche inquired. Tsugaru nodded in agreement, "Well...it's actually not a restaraunt...it's more like...a café." Psyche smiled sheepishly.

"A café?" Tsugaru arched his eyebrow, "That still doesn't quite explain why you're dressed like that."

"It's because I work in an Anime Café, which requires me to cosplay as an anime character~!" Psyche explained. Tsugaru sat there with a confused look on his face. He had no idea what Psyche just explained to him. It sounded like he was speaking a different language.

Psyche's smile turned into a slight frown when he saw Tsugaru's obviously puzzled face, "Eh? Tsu-chan, do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"You lost me at anime." Tsugaru chuckled nervously, mentally cursing himself for being so sheltered. None of what Psyche said sounded familiar to him.

Psyche gaped at Tsugaru, as if he were just insulted, "W-what? ! Tsu-chan, you haven't heard of anime before?"

"Sorry, I do not comprehend." Tsugaru smiled, weakly. Psyche inwardly sighed to himself, "Hmm...how should I explain it..." he thought out loud, "Um...do you know what manga is?" he asked.

Now that sounded familiar. Tsugaru rememered that it had something to do with reading. Something that his brother used to read.

"Um...isn't it a comic book...with characters that has the big and un proportioned eyes?" Tsugaru asked carefully.

Psyche gazed at Tsugaru, but then started to laugh at the comment, "Ahaha! Tsu-chan you're hilarious! But yeah, you're on the right track~" Psyche smiled.

"My little brother owned quite a few of those books when we were younger. When I finished reading one of my novels, I would borrow, and read them." Tsugaru replied.

"Tsu-chan's brother likes manga too?" Psyche gasped, "I must meet him~!" he squealed.

"Yes. He would usually read them as a reference; then he would start drawing the characters, since he wanted to become an artist." Tsugaru replied, "But, anyways, continue on your explaination of 'Anime'."

"Oh! Anime is basically manga, but instead they put it on TV~!" Psyche answered with his trademark smile.

"Ah, I see. That must be the reason why I've never heard of it before. My household was never allowed television, nor other types of modern technology." Tsugaru said. Psyche looked at Tsugaru, with a very astonished face, "W-what? !"

"My father never allowed televison, or computers, and such in my home. The only modern technology that were available in my home was a telephone, to call family members, and kitchen appliances." the blonde explained, chuckling a bit at Psyche's shocked face, "I've only known of television and computers from Shizuo's house. I would visit him and his brother in their home and saw their television, and computer, but it was never turned on, so I never actually seen...or 'watched' televison."

"Tsu-Tsu-chan! How did you survive withought modern technology? ! I could never live my life without my music, or TV!" Psyche wailed.

"I would usually seclude myself in my room and read most of the day away. I was homeschooled so I would rarely leave my house, but when I did actually go outside, I would sit in my mother's garden and listen to the nature." Tsugaru paused, "And...when I got older, in my teenage years, I would go in the kitchen and start to cook for my mother, since she was sick. She...was always happy...when I cooked for her..." Tsugaru choked. Tears began to prick the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. It was too painful to talk about his mother.

"Tsu-chan..." Psyche whispered. He found Tsugaru's hand and entwined it with his own. Tsugaru smiled sadly, "It's alright. Just...please explain to me why you're wearing that outfit?"

Psyche gave Tsugaru a worried look, "I...um...I'm supposed to basically dress up like an anime character at the café, and it so happens that I have to dress like a school girl."

"You...you look really good in it..." Tsugaru chuckled nervously. Psyche's eyes brightened up at the compliment, "Really? Tsu-chan likes it? It doesn't look...weird?"

"Yeah, it looks...good. It actually fits you." he replied with an assuring smile.

"Really? When I first worked there, I felt really weird wearing it, but I guess I got used to it~!" Psyche explained.

"What time do you have to go to work?" Tsugaru asked.

"At 6:30. It's six o clock right now." he answered.

"Huh? Shouldn't you be leaving, now? You don't want to be late, do you?"

Psyche giggled, "That's the reason why I came in your room~! I wanted to ask you if you could walk me to work~?" Psyche smiled.

"You want me to escort you to work?" Tsugaru inquired.

"Yes, and...if you can...could you possible pick me up from work and take me home?" Psyche asked with his big, pleading, pink, eyes. Tsugaru gave him his trademark calm smile and answered, "Of course. But I must get dressed first."

Psyche returned Tsugaru's smile with an adorable grin that spread across his face, "Thank-you, Tsu-chan~! I'll let you get dressed then, ne?" and with that, Psyche quickly dashed out of the dimed, golden bedroom, and shutting the door behind him.

A couple of minutes later, Tsugaru emerged out of the bedroom wearing one of the many clothes that Psyche had bought for him. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt, and black jeans, and black boot-like shoes, that were good enough to trudge in the snow. He wore his usual blue and white kimono loosely as a jacket, which also matched perfectly to his attire. Although, Psyche begged Tsugaru to wear more stylish clothing, Tsugaru ultimately chose the casual looking clothes, mostly because they were comfortable, and he didn't want Psyche to spend a fortune on his article of clothing.

With a slight blush on his face, Psyche fixated his eyes on Tsugaru's attire. Since the day they first met, which was only a two days ago, Psyche had found Tsugaru immensely attractive, but wouldn't dare tell Tsugaru, himself that. Tsugaru's casual shirt was a little tight on him, which showed his chest and abdomen muscles clearly. The blue and black colors that he wore clashed together beautifully, while the white on his kimono brightened up his whole attire.

"Tsu-chan, you look so..._pretty_~" Psyche gaped, but mentally face palmed himself. '_Pretty_' wasn't the word he meant to say. Out of all the words he could've chosen to describe Tsugaru, he uses the word 'pretty'.

Tsugaru chuckled at the comment, "Thank you, but you're the one that's pretty." he smiled. Now, along with Psyche's uniform, he had put on his white jacket with the pink fur, along with knee-high, thin, white tube socks, and finally with some flat female shoes.

Psyche blushed at the comment, "Thank you, Tsu-chan~! Ready to go~?" he asked, extending out his left hand for Tsugaru to hold. Tsugaru smiled and gently tangled his hand with Psyche as the two went out the door.

Minutes of walking out the door, into the snowy sidewalks of Ikebukuro, Psyche began to shiver. It wasn't snowing, but it was fairly close to. Tsugaru took notice if this, "Psyche, you're going to freeze to death in that skirt." Tsugaru frowned.

"I-I'm...f-f-fine...ne?" Psyche smiled, but of course he was lying. The tube socks he was wearing was way too thin to have any real support to defend him from the cold. Not to mention that the skirt was painfully short to Psyche's liking, which made his butt cold as well.

Suddenly, Tsugaru's hand untangled from Psyche's. Psyche looked at Tsugaru in confusion, and saw that the gracious blonde was shrugging off his kimono, and once he did, he gently drapped it on Psyche's shoulders. It was long enough to reach down to Psyche's shivering legs.

"N-no! Tsu-chan! I-If I w-w-wear this...y-you're gonna be c-c-cold...!" Psyche exclaimed between shivers, and tried to shrug the kimono off, but Tsugaru stopped Psyche's motions.

"I'll be fine. Besides your body is much more exposed than mine." Tsugaru smiled warmly, and tightened the kimono around Psyche's waist.

"Ts-Tsu-chan..." Psyche blushed. After the blonde stopped adjusting the kimono, Psyche immediately locked hands with him once more, and leaned closer to him.

"Haha ,it seems as if you've taken a liking in holding my hand?" Tsugaru laughed. Psyche's heart pumped faster when he heard the tall blonde laugh. He had never heard him laugh before; it was usually small chuckles, but his laugh was the most melodic thing he has ever heard. His laughter came out so smooth, like his normal voice, but it had an incredibly beautiful ring to it.

"Y-y-yeah. I-I like h-holding y-y-your hand." Psyche blushed. Tsugaru smiled at the younger raven, and squeezed his hand gently, "It's a good thing that I like holding your hand as well."

Psyche's heart rate accelerated even faster when he made that comment. Suddenly Psyche became warmer, and safer, and it was all because of this man. Psyche never thought he would be so attached with someone he had only met two days ago.

"Ts-Tsu-chan...y-you're...g-gonna be c-cold." Psyche shivered. He was still cold from the wind that blew on his legs earlier. Not to mention. That the sun wasn't fully in the sky yet; it was still trying to make its appearance in Ikebukuro.

Tsugaru shook his head in disagreement, "No, I'm fine. I'll wear my kimono when you get inside. By the way, when do you get off from work?" Tsugaru asked.

"Th-three." Psyche answered.

"Psyche? Are you_ that_ cold?" Tsugaru asked.

"J-j-just a l-little." Psyche admitted. Just then he felt Tsugaru's arm go around his waist, and was pulled into the blonde's chest. Tsugaru moved one of his warm hands to the back of Psyche's ice-cold neck, "Oh my...Psyche, you're freezing!" he complained. Psyche said nothing, but just had an enormous blush on his cheeks. He felt Tsugaru's warm hand massage the bag of his neck, making him feel immensely warm in two ways. He felt the warmth that Tsugaru was giving him, but also felt the bubbly warm feeling growning inside of him. He felt so...

_Happy_.

Psyche had never had any other person care so much for him, other than his mother. Not even Hibiya could care for him as much as he thought Tsugaru felt for him.

Hibiya wouldn't care.

When_ would_ he ever care?

Psyche slowly wrapped his lithe arms around Tsugaru's muscular body and the two both shared a long needed hug.

They hug each other for what it seemed like hours, but actually less than five minutes.

"You've stopped shivering. Are you ready to walk again?" Tsugaru asked, and pulled away from Psyche's hug to observe him. Psyche gave him a brief nod, and tangled his hand with Tsugaru's, and began walking once again.

As they walked, Psyche became quiet, and wrapped in his own thoughts. Thoughts about what happened in the past. A couple of weeks before he met Tsugaru. What happened between him and Hibiya. Psyche analyzed each and every word of what Hibiya said to him that day. All of the words what Hibiya had said to him.

The _hurtful_ words that Hibiya said.

Psyche wasn't sure why he was thinking about the argument that he and Hibiya were having weeks ago. All Psyche wanted to do was to be happy, but...how could he be happy if his own brother didn't care about him, or his feelings.

"Psyche...?" Tsugaru called, he didn't get an answer, "Psyche...?"

"Hmm?" Psyche blinked in confusion.

"You're being...dreadfully quiet again..." Tsugaru sighed, "You're not being yourself."

"S-sorry." Psyche stuttered, "I was thinking of..." he paused, "...unpleasant things."

"Why?" Tsugaru asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you thinking of such things?" he clarified.

"...I...um...I don't know. I'm just thinking about...my brother..."

"What about him?"

"...I'll tell you later..." Psyche sighed.

Tsugaru leaned down to Psyche's ear,"You can tell me when you're ready." he whispered and gently kissed him on his ear. Psyche shivered at the kiss, but smiled, "_O_-okay."

"For now, I just want you to be happy, okay?" Tsugaru smiled. Psyche stared at the blonde in awe when he heard him say that. He wondered if this man was always this positive. Of course Tsugaru had said before that he always looked on the brightside, but Psyche just assumed that he was just exaggerating.

Psyche nodded at Tsugaru's statement, and looked down on the floor. He kicked the somewhat soft snow on the sidewalk with his female shoe and began to think of a question.

"Tsu-chan?" Psyche called.

"Yes?"

"You...you would never...lie to me...right?" Psyche mumbled quietly, and fortunately Tsugaru heard the question and looked down, confused at the abnormal raven.

"Of course not." he answered, "I would never lie to you." He added.

"...and...you would never hurt me...right?" he asked, now looking at Tsugaru in the eyes. Their pink and blue eyes met. Psyche's eyes full of emotion and seriousness.

"Psyche..." Tsugaru paused, "I would...never, ever...hurt you. That's a promise." he answered; his eyes full with emotion and seriousness as well.

This made Psyche feel warm inside again. Even though they were almost complete strangers towards one another, Psyche felt complete trust in Tsugaru, and vice-versa.

Psyche's saddened frown turned into a heart-warming smile. He leaned happily against Tsugaru's shoulder and sighed happily, "Thank you Tsu-chan."

Tsugaru merely smiled.

* * *

**Fluff ne? **

**And something went on between Psyche and Hibiya :0 **

**Psyche: What happened between me and Hibi-nii?**

**Ks: Something important... o 3 o**

**Psyche: Weeh! ; m ; **

**Tsugaru: It's late. Shouldn't you both be in bed?**

**Ks: ****NO****! I'M A VAMPIRE I NEVER GO TO SLEEP! *****_passes out_*******

**Psyche: I'm ready to go to bed Tsu-chan~!**

**Tsugaru: Of course you are. Review please. Hopefully Author-san can update more.**

**Psyche: REVIEW TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND HIBI-NII~ ~**


	9. Lucky

**I'm BACKKK FROM THE DEAD! SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG! I love you dear readers :3~**

**I do not own Durarara, nor the Characters! **

**I also do not own any mentioned books! D:**

* * *

Lucky

"And here you go~!" Psyche chimed and gave his customers their bevereages, "One Iced Tea, and Strawberry Margarita~!" Psyche smiled. The young couple, a man and women, that he served smiled back at him.

"Thank-you~! You're such a sweet waitor~!" The woman squealed, then looked at her boyfriend, "Honey, make sure you give him a good tip." Her boyfriend chuckled, but nodded in agreement.

"Ne, thank-you so much~! I'll be back with your appetizers, once they're done~!" Psyche grinned, and left the table. Psyche whistled to himself as he made his way to the other side of the restaurant, to check if the customer's food was ready. Fortunately, it wasn't ready, so Psyche had some extra free time on his hands.

Psyche skipped to the other side of the restaurant where his counterpart was waiting, most likely waiting for the food that she had to serve as well. Psyche pounced onto his friend who was obviously oblivious to the situation, "Erika-chaaaaan~!" Psyche squealed and hugged her from behind.

"Eh? Psyche-chan?" Erika squeaked. She squirmed around his hug to face the pink eyed man, "Psych-chaaaaan~!" she mimicked and patted his head.

"Ne, this is my last table before I leave~! Just waiting for the food to be ready!" Psyche informed, still holding his vice grip.

Erika groaned loudly, "Ughhh...lucky! I have to stay here until nine! And you get out of here at three! Not fair!" She pouted.

"Eh? Erika-chan, I was here since six thirty! You got here in the afternoon." Psyche giggled, now letting go if Erika.

"Ugh..." Erika pouted, "I dont mind staying here...it's just these outfits..." She groaned. She wore the same exact sailor cosplay that Psyche owned except hers were blue instead of pink. She grabbed the hem of the skirt and tugged it down to hopfully cover more of her bare legs, "This skirt is way too short for me..."

"I know." Psyche pouted, "But I know that Walker-kun enjoys it, ne?" Psyche winked at her.

"Heheh yeah, I know~! Walker says I'm a '_sexy otaku_' when he sees me wearing my uniform. He always tries to molest me when I come home from work." Erika giggled at the thought of her boyfriend, "Hey...don't you have a certain someone waiting at home to molest you as well?" Erika smirked.

Psyche's peachy face turned into a dramatic shade of red, "W-what?! What are you saying...E-Erika-chan?" Psyche stuttered, blushing ear to ear.

Erika rolled her eyes at the innocent raven, "You were texting me all day yesterday about your 'Tsu-chan'. So don't play dumb." Erika chuckled, "Besides, he must be hot, because you have the greatest taste in men, Psyche-chan, especially when you dated Deli-" she stopped herself short, now that she realized what she was saying.

Psyche sighed and looked dejectedly at the floor. His face consumed with pain and frustration from hearing his ex-boyfriend's name.

"I...I'm so sorry Psyche-chan...I...I know you...and Delic..." Erika scrambled, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"It's okay." Psyche answered in a small voice, "I'm over him now, so it's not a big deal." He shrugged and gave Erika a weak smile.

Erika narrowed her eyes at the pink-clad raven, "No you're not, Psyche!" She hissed lowly, "That wasn't fair! It's not fair how Delic and Hibiya treated you, and you know it's not fair! I know you still feel bad about the whole thing, so stop hiding it!"

Heavy tears began to well in his eyes, trying desperately not to fall, and before they did, Psyche wipped them away. Unfortunately there were still tears forming.

Great.

Psyche sighed and deperately tried to wipe them away before any customers or other employees saw him. "I...I don't want to talk about it..." Psyche sighed.

"I'm...sorry for bringing it up..." Erika looked down at her own feet.

"It's okay, though. Like you said...I have, Tsu-chan." Psyche smiled. He tried taking the advice that Tsugaru had said; not to dwell on the past, and look on the bright side. Though, Psyche wasn't really good at it, he would still try.

"This 'Tsu-chan' must be one dreamy guy, huh? The way you keep talking about him, makes me want to meet him~!" Erika squealed, trying desperately to change the subject. Psyche blushed and smiled sheepishly, "I'll introduce you two, before I leave." He replied.

"Okay~! But in the meantime, you have to finish up with your last table~! The food should be ready~" she smiled.

"R-right!" Psyche smiled back and went to go retrieve his last customer's meals. Psyche went to the service window and collected the platter of food to give to his customers. He have it to them, and the woman complimented on Psyche's job at being such a great waitor.

As the couple consumed their meal, Psyche waited towards the back of the restaurant, waiting for the customer's main meals to be finished cooked. As he waited he stared at a clock om the wall intently. It was almost 2:35and Tsugaru was to pick him up at 3:00, which meant that he was almost going to go home.

Psyche sighed happily at the thought of Tsugaru, in his handsome new clothes that he had just bought for him. He also wondered what the said blonde was doing right now. Probably something amazing, he bet.

* * *

Taugaru was walking back to the Anime Café with Psyche's coat in his hand. Psyche gave Tsugaru his key, just in case if Tsugaru wanted to stay indoors all day while he was working. Fortunately, Tsugaru went into Psyche's apartment and grabbed his trademark jacket, so he wouldn't freeze to death. Tsugaru was fifteen minutes early to pick Psyche up so he wasn't really in much of a hurry.

Taugaru walked the same route that Psyche showed him earlier that morning. He trudge through the thick layer of snow, that was at least two feet. It was snowing lightly, which was the reason why the snow was growing.

As Tsugaru continued walking, he heard a loud crash come from a nearby store. It was a book store. It was a rather small shop. The painting of the building was blue, but the blue plaint was fading, displaying how long the building was there. There was a huge window in the middle of it, and showed a large variety of different types of books.

Excited, and curious about what made the crashing sound inside of the bookstore, Tsugaru made his direction to the bookstore. Since he had a little extra time on his hands before he picked Psyche up, he thought it would be okay to investigate.

As he stepped in, he had realized the the shop was a lot bigger inside than the outside. There were bookcases that stood up to at least ten feet tall filled with a large assortment of books. Reading different literature was Tsugaru's favorite passtime, besides cooking; so this place made him feel like he was in a dream.

"Damn bratty ass kids!" Someome yelled. Ah, that's right, something crashed in here. Tsugaru was still curious to see what had crashed not too long ago.

Tsugaru followed the cursing voice and found the owner of it to be a blonde youth. He looked quite young...well younger than Tsugaru. The youth looked as if he were in his mid teen years. He had a round face, and eyes were a hazel brown color.

The thing that emitted the large crash was one of the bookshelves. It lay awkwardly sideways on the floor, and looked as if someone pushed it over. Luckily it only had a few books on the shelf before it fell, so it was an easier clean up. The teenaged boy was still fumbling and cursing at the fallen bookshelf, not even noticing Tsugaru's presence.

"Dammit! I guess I'll have to go find Simon and help me pick this up." He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" Tsugaru asked politely. The blonde youth looked up at Tsugaru in surprise. He looked as if he already met Tsugaru before.

"Sh-Shizuo?" The teen muttered. Tsugaru chuckled at the blonde. How many times will people mistake him for Shizuo Heiwajima?

Tsugaru shook his head, "No, I am not Shizuo. But I can assist you if you like?" He offered.

The young blonde blinked once in disbelief but responded by shaking his head, "Sorry man, this thing is way too heavy to pick up. It's like...a bajillion tons. I'll just have Simon pick it up." He explained.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty strong." Tsugaru informed and gave the young blonde a small smile. He felt the need to help the poor youngster.

The young blonde quirked a brow and gave a small smirk, "If you think you could handle it, then give it a shot, big guy."

Tsugaru smiled, and asked the teenage boy to hold on to Psyche's coat while he picked the bookshelf up. Tsugaru bent down and picked the heavy bookshelf up with ease, and then setting it down properly. The young blonde stared at Tsugaru in awe as he gave him back Psyche's coat.

"Dude! That was amazing! Are you sure you're not Shizuo?!" The blonde teen asked.

"I can assure you I am not him." Tsugaru smiled. Suddenly the teen extened his right hand out to shake, "The name is, Masaomi Kida. Everyone calls me Kida, but my boyfriend calls me Masaomi. You can call me either or, it doesn't matter." He smiled.

Tsugaru shook the other's hand, "My name is Tsugaru Heiwajima. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Heiwajima? Ah, I see, you're related to Shizuo? Is that why you're so strong?" Masaomi gave a sly smirk. "I'm his cousin, actually." Tsugaru informed, "By the way, how did this bookshelf fall? I'm rather curious."

"Oh, well these bratty ass kids ran in here and pushed it down, like they always do." Masaomi sighed, "They do it almost every week, then I have to go find either Shizuo or Simon to help me pick the heavy thing up. They run in here, push the bookshelves down and run out the back door."

Tsugaru frowned, "Well, that's unfortunate." he said looking down at the fallen books on the floor. He kneeled down picking up some of the books and observing them quietly. They were all familiar to Tsugaru, "Books that are as wonderful as these should be treated with better care." He added.

Masaomi kneeled down with Tsugaru, helpimg picking up the scattered books also, "Huh? Are you a bookworm or somethin'?" He joked.

Tsugaru chuckled at the joke, "I guess you can call me that. I've actually read all of these books." Masaomi gave him a confused look, "Seriously? You've read ALL of these books?" Tsugaru nodded. Masaomi quickly grabbed a random book from the pile and showed it to Tsugaru.

"What's this one about?" He asked.

"The book, _Night_by Elie Wiesel, is about the author, Elie as a teenage boy in a concentration camp, during World War II. It's a very sad book." Tsugaru answered.

Masaomi grabbed another random book and shoved it in Tsugaru's face, "And this one?"

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_, by Harper Lee, is about a young girl, and her family, growing up through a racist times in the 1930's in Alabama. It's mainly about a trial of Tom Robinson who was accused of rape and since he was African American, it was very difficult to defend him. The girl's father was actually defending him and—"

"Okay, okay! Jeez you are a bookworm!" Masaomi laughed. If he would let Tsugaru go on, he would explain the whole book to him.

"Sorry," Tsugaru gave a weak smile, "it's just a really good book." He said, and collected the rest of the scattered books in his hands. He put them back on that empty shelf, trying to put them in alphabetical order.

"Hey, you don't have to do that." Masaomi chuckled and put the remaining of the books on the shelf.

"Sorry, I just...wanted to help is all." Tsugaru smiled again.

Masaomi stared at Tsugaru thoughtfully then finally said, "Hey, Tsugaru, would you like to have a job here?" Tsuagaru stared at him in alarm and confusion, "A job?" He asked, making sure he didn't learn wrong.

"Yeah! I mean, you have experience with a lot of books. Not to mention you're freaking strong as hell, so if a heavy bookshelf falls down, you can quickly put it back up, instead of me leaving the shop unattended to ask Shizuo or Simon to do it." the younger blonde explained.

"I don't have any experience at all..." Tsugaru said.

"Don't worry! The boss is really cool! I'll put in a good word for you and you'll be all set! All you have to do is fill out the application, and then you're all set!" Masaomi smiled.

"Um..." Tsugaru thought. It was a really good idea that he could have a job that he would enjoy.

"Please! C'mon Tsugaru!" Masaomi begged, "my boyfriend and I are the only one's who works here! It's so boring without another person! Please! Please! Please!"

"How can I say 'no' if you're begging me like that?" Tsugaru chuckled. Masaomi gave a huge grin, "Thank you dude! I really appreciate it! Follow me, I'll give you a application." He said.

Masaomi went to the register and pulled out an application sheet. "Here, fill this out, and return it tomorrow. Then my boss will call you, and give you an interview, so you can work here, okay?" He smiled.

Tsugaru smiled back, "That sounds swell. By the way, what time is it?" Masaomi pulled out his cellphone, "Uh, it's 2:52." He answered. "Ah, okay, I must be on my way. Nice meeting you." Tsugaru said, exiting the bookstore.

"See ya later Tsugaru~" Masaomi waved. Tsugaru continued making his way to the café, hoping that he would make it there in time to pick up Psyche. Seven minutes later he finally arrived at the café. He stepped inside to only meet a woman in a sailor uniform, much like Psyche's but in blue. She had brown eyes and looked as if she were in her early twenties. Her dark brown hair was long but wrapped in a complicated, braid bun.

She stared in awe at Tsugaru and then finally said, "W-welcome to the Anime Café~! Table for...?" She greeted. Tsugaru smiled gently at her, "Ah, I'm sorry to confuse you, but I am actually here to pick up one of your employees."

"Y-_you_!? You're Tsu-chan?!" She gasped. Tsu-chan? Only Psyche called him that, but it was funny hearing it from someone else. "Haha, yes that would be me." Tsugaru chortled, "Is Psyche done with work, or is he still busy?" He asked, and gave the young lady a charming smile.

"Oh...y-yeah! He's in the break room! Let me go get him!" She squeaked, and ran off in another direction. Minutes later she came back Psyche. To Tsugaru, it felt like an eternity since the last time he saw Psyche, although it was only hours ago.

"Psyche." Tsugaru said calmly, trying to hide his excited feelings. He gave Psyche a heartwarming smile. Psyche smiled back at Tsugaru, and unlike him, Psyche gave a very energetic greeting, "Tsu-chan~!" He bounced over to the tall blonde, and gave him a tight hug.

Tsugaru hugged him back and whispered, "I missed you, Psyche." Psyche pulled away a little to look at Tsugaru's calming blue eyes, "I wasn't gone, that long, Tsu-chan." He smiled, blushing a little.

"I know, but..." Tsugaru sighed happily, "I still missed you." Psyche's face turned into a deep shade of red, blushing wildly, "I-I missed you too, Tsu-chan..."

Then Psyche heard a dreamy sigh comming from behind him. It was Erika, blushing like the yaoi fangirl she was. Psyche giggled at her, "Oh, Tsu-chan," he said, separating from Tsugaru a bit to give a formal introduction, "this is my friend Erika. Erika, this is Tsugaru...or 'Tsu-chan' for short~" he chimed.

Tsugaru extended his right hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled. Erika shook his hand, "The pleasure is mine~!" She replied, "Oh Psyche-chan~ you are soooo lucky~!" She squealed.

"I know." Psyche blushed, "Well, I'll see you later Erika-chan~!"

"Bye~!" She waved, and Tsugaru said his goodbyes as well. When they got outside, Tsugaru quickly helped Psyche put his jacket on, "Oh! Thank-you, Tsu-chan~!" Psyche smiled.

"You're welcome. I don't want you to catch a cold." He smiled softly, and absentmindedly intwined his hand with Psyche's. As the two began walking in a comfortable silence, it began to snow, again. Psyche pulled the hood of his jacket on and started to stomp his feet in the snow.

"Psyche..." Tsugaru said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Tsu-chan?" Psyche smiled at the blonde.

"Why did your friend, Erika say that you were so lucky?" He asked.

Psyche found himself blushing like scarlet, "Um...well..." Psyche mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"She's saying...that...um..." He fumbled with his words, "that...I'm lucky to have...someone...like you..." Psyche muttered.

"Someone like me?" Tsugaru raised a brow; Psyche nodded, "Why me?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Because...you saved my life. And I'm really greatful, ne?" He said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what Erika meant. Psyche was way too embarrassed to tell Tsugaru what Erika meant.

Instead Psyche answered the question truthfully in his head: '_Because you're an unbelievably sexy person, who's as sweet as pie, and as adorable and innocent like a puppy? Not to mention you're living with me, and I want to kiss you all over, and over, and over—_'

"You're that greatful, huh?" Tsugaru smiled, squeezing Psyche's hand affectionately.

"Yeah. You're like my knight and shining armor! You...always want to protect me." Psyche motioned Tsugaru to lean down for him to whisper something.

Tsugaru smiled and leaned down to listen to what Psyche had to say, "And that's why, I'm so lucky~" he whispered, and kissed Tsugaru, sweetly on his ear.

* * *

**Kayyy so how was that? They both kiss each other on the ear? I mean like...the chapter before that, Tsugaru kisS Psyche on the ear an now vice versa. So yeeeeeaaha**

**and do not worry,the other ravens ad blondes will be persuading ;D **

**not to mention, Erika masaomi mikado and walker alre ALSO CONSIDERED as ravens and blondes too soo yeeeah ;D haw haw haw**

**Tsugaru ans Psyche arent here rite now theyre too busy eating each other's faces~ **

**anyways Review! :D **

**i hope u enjoyed . i hope i can update quicker ; m ;**


	10. Tears

**AND I'm back with more cute drabbles. :3 **

**Yeah you guys have every right to be upset with me..**

**I have 2 stories on haitus..**

**And I am sorry TT m TT**

**I haven't updated this story since like... last year...? lol **

**Anyway prepare for fluff~:D**

* * *

Psyche and Tsugaru walked up the stairs leading up to their shared apartment. As usual, Psyche babbled about nonsense while Tsugaru listened intently.

"-and then he eats the souls! He has to eat 99 kishin souls then one witch soul!" Psyche explained excitedly. He was currently explaining one of his favorite animes.

"So...why does he eat the souls again?" Tsugaru asked, chuckling at Psyche's excitement. Psyche hopped onto the last step that headed towards his apartment, and fished in his coat pocket, searching for his house keys.

"He has to turn into a Death Scythe, which is like- the strongest weapon ever~!" Psyche chimed and pulled out his key, but before he could put the key in the keyhole, something caught his eye. It was a peice of paper taped to his door that read:

DEAR CITIZENS IN THIS RESIDENCE,

YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW RESIDENCES THAT HAVES A PROBLEM WITH THE GAS SYSTEM. YOUR GAS HAS UNEXPECTEDLY TURNED OFF BECAUSE OF TECHNICAL REASONS AND WILL BE FIXED TOMORROW. FOR OUR MISTAKE, YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO PAY THE GAS BILL THIS MONTH. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE.

Psyche blinked at the piece of paper that was taped to the door, "W-what?! This is terrible!" Psyche groaned. He ripped the paper off and unlocked the door, stepping in the ice cold apartment.

"Hm? What's wrong, Psyche? What did that paper say?" Tsugaru asked curiously, stepping in the cold apartment as well, closing the door behind him.

"The gas is turned off..." The pink clad man groaned, "Which means that we can't turn on the heater, or cook!" He whined, "And it's freezing in here!"

"Hm..well that's unfortunate" Tsugaru frowned, "You can still be warm if you had blankets." He suggested. The raven faced the tall blonde, "I do have blankets~! Lots of fluffy blankets~!" He said excitedly.

Tsugaru smiled, "Great. Now you wont have to be cold." He said. "I'll also suggest that you should take your uniform off and put warmer clothes on."

"Eh? Right!" Psyche said and ran into his bedroom; closing the door behind him. As Psyche got dressed, Tsugaru sat down on the couch and looked at the assorted things on the nearby coffee table. There were papers, candies, and...a black plastic thing with numbers on it.

Curiously, Tsugaru picked it up and obseved it. There various symbols on the black platic device. What stuck Tsugaru's attention was the red symbol. Tsugaru, experimentally, clicked the red button and then suddenly, a box in front of him flickered on and was making noise.

Tsugaru was startled a little and began to panic, "What did I do?" He murmered to himself. Experimentally, Tsugaru began clicking the varitey of numbers on the black plastic thing. He clicked the combination of 787.

The box in front of him flickered to a blank screen, and emitted an excruciatingly loud noise. There were varieties of loud instruments playing all together at once. Tsugaru couldn't help but to cringe at the loud noise.

A few seconds of the loud music playing, Psyche came out of his room, properly dressed in his usual white pants, and white jacket. He walked over to Tsugaru and took the black plastic device from his hands. He pointed it at the box, while clicking at one of the symbols, and the box started gradually decreasing in volume; making the noise much more bearable.

Tsugaru looked up at Psyche, "I'm sorry. I was curious...and something bad happened." He apologized sheepishly.

Psyche smiled at the confused blonde, "You don't have to be sorry, Tsu-chan~! It's okay. You just turned on the T.V is all." He explained.

Tsugaru blinked, "The...televison?" He asked. Psyche giggled, "Yeah, the television. You turned it on with the remote control." He said, gesturing to the black plastic device, "You turned to the music station, that's why it was so loud~" Psyche explained, and sat the remote control down on the coffee table.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Tsugaru apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Tsu-chan." Psyche giggled again. "Anyways, since we can't cook anything, I think we can order some pizza, ne~?" Psyche suggested.

"Pizza?" Tsugaru blinked.

"Yeah~ you know what pizza is, don't you?" Psyche pouted.

Tsugaru shook his head , "I know what it is but, how does that process work?" He asked curiously.

"Well...you call the pizza place, tell them what you want, give them your adress, then they'll deliver your pizza to you. And when they get here, you pay for the food then eat~" Psyche explained.

"Oh, I've made plenty of pizzas before but I never knew people would deliver them for you." Tsugaru admitted.

"Yeah, it's really convenient I'm gonna order some~! Do you like pepperoni?" The pink clad man asked. Tsugaru smiled and nodded in agreement. Psyche called the pizzeria and placed an order.

"Okay, the pizza will be here in an hour or so, because of the snow." Psyche said, "In the meantime we can watch T.V" he said, and shivered.

Tsugaru noticed the shiver, "Psyche, i think you need to get under a blanket, or you might catch a cold." He suggested.

"Oh y-yeah." Psyche shivered and went into his room. He came back with a huge pink blanket, "W-we c-can share this one, n-ne?" Psyche suggested while his teeth chattered.

Tsugaru frowned, "Come here, Psyche." He said, guesturing a seat next to him. Psyche sat down next to Tsugaru while wrapping the way too big blanket around himself.

Tsugaru wrapped his arms around Psyche and pulled him into a hug against his chest. The blanket cascaded on both of them.

Psyche's face flustered and blinked, "Tsu...chan...?" He squeaked. Tsugaru moved his warm hand to the back of Psyche's cold neck, "You're still freezing, Psyche." Tsugaru frowned, "I hope you won't catch a cold.." he said, moving his hand to Psyche's black hair, stroking it gently.

"Y-yeah me too..." Psyche blushed even more. He hid his face in Tsugaru's chest, hoping the blonde wouldn't see his expression. Tsugaru sighed, not noticing the raven's blush, "We might as well sit together close on the couch. Both of our body heat together will create enough warmth for us to sustain throughout the evening."

"You... think we can sleep together on the couch?" Psyche inquired. He looked up to gaze at the blue orbs that belonged to the calm, and older male. Psyche instantly blushed at Tsugaru and hid his face in his chest again. Tsugaru smiled gently, "I think that would be an admirable idea." he said with much calmness, while nuzzling Psyche's ebony hair.

"Admirable..." Psyche repeated Tsugaru, " Hey, Tsu-chan?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"How come you use a lot of big words?" Psyche asked innocently, "N-not that it's bad or anything...I'm just curious."he said and looked back up at Tsugaru's charming blue eyes and handsome face. He saw Tsugaru's lips curve into a gentle smile as he answered Psyche's question, "Well, I read large varieties of books. Different books have different vocabulary words in them, so I pick up new vocabulary words to use in my diction." he answered.

Psyche's eyes blinked in wonder, "Oh! Tsu-chan must be really smart, ne?" Psyche smiled back with his innocent smile.

"Thank you." Tsugaru smiled again. It was a wonder how a small innocent man like Psyche could make him smile so much. "Oh, that reminds me..." Tsugaru realized. He fished through his kimono pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. As he unfolded it, he handed the paper to Psyche, "A nice teenager gave me this application to work at this bookstore. I was hoping that you could help me with filling the application out." He said.

Psyche shifted his body so that his back was against Tsugaru's chest and his head was right underneath Tsugaru's chin. Psyche scanned his eyes through the application and smiled, "Wow Tsu-chan ~ You're really lucky~!" he chimed, "I guarantee that you're gonna get this job~!"

"How so?" Tsugaru chuckled, while resting his chin on Psyche's head.

"The owner of this bookstore is Walker-kun~" Psyche giggled.

"Walker-kun?" Tsugaru inquired.

"Yeah, his name is Walker~ He's one of my friends, and is Erika-chan's boyfriend~! He's really nice, so you're gonna get the job for sure~!" Psyche smiled.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Tsugaru inquired with a frown on his face. He never had much experience with jobs before, and was not sure how to please a boss of his in any way.

Psyche blinked, confused, "What are you talking about, Tsu-chan? You're the most sweetest, kindest person ever~! Every person that you've met in Ikebukuro has been more than accepting to you. It's nearly impossible to dislike Tsu-chan." Psyche trailed.

"Is that so?" Tsugaru said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Psyche on his forehead, "In that case I won't worry anymore." he whispered. Psyche's face immediately flushed at the kiss that was placed upon him, "Y-yeah..." he squeaked.

Just then, the front door was knocked on. Psyche perked up and got off the couch, placing the blanket on Tsugaru, "The pizza man...?" Psyche mumbled to himself. It couldn't have been the pizza man because it was only a little while ago when he called, so he wondered who it could be at the door. Psyche walked up to his front door and looked through the peephole and groaned audibly. His groan caught Tsugaru's attention from the couch and Tsugaru watched Psyche very carefully, as he opened the door.

"Delic..."Psyche groaned as a greeting to the other pink clad blonde.

"Sup, Psyche...' Delic huffed, and gave the smaller pink clad raven a smirk, "I came here to pick up stuff for Chibiya." he said.

Psyche's eyes narrowed, "What else does he need? He took everything that he owned." he said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Easy, Psyche-chan," Delic chuckled, "Your brother just wants his stuffed animals back." he explained.

"Well, I'll go get them while you wait here..." Psyche said, "And I told you to stop calling me that!" Psyche exclaimed, and began to close the door, before Delic's arm stopped it from closing.

"Damn, Psyche,"Delic huffed, "Not gonna invite me in? It's cold out here..."

Psyche blinked then sighed, "Fine, you can come in. But you're only getting the stuffed animals then leaving." he said sternly , and opened the door wide enough for Delic to walk in. They walked in and Tsugaru immediately got up from the couch and looked wearily at the pink clad blonde.

Delic looked towards the direction of Tsugaru and smiled, "Sup' Tsugaru." He chimed. Tsugaru flinched at the other man's voice. It was just as melodic at Psyche's, but deeper.

"Hello again, Delic." Tsugaru said back without smiling. He was still weary of Delic's presence; mainly because Psyche felt uncomfortable around him, and that made Tsugaru a bit uncomfortable.

Psyche let out an audible groan, "Yeah, yeah, hi-whatever... Move it along and get Hibi-nii's stuff, will ya?" he said and shoved Delic into the golden bedroom.

"Gah, sheesh! Alright, alright, damn. Can't I have a little friendly talk?"Delic hissed as he entered the bedroom with Psyche pushing him along.

"No!" Psyche hissed, "Get Hibi-nii's stuff, then get out." Psyche said repulsively. Delic let out a huff and began to pick up each stuffed animal that was scattered around the bedroom, "Do I at least get a box to carry these things in?"

"You didn't think about bringing one yourself?" Psyche asked maliciously.

"I didn't think that he would have so many." Delic glared, "Stop bein' a brat and get me a damn box."

"Tch." Psyche grew angry, "Why do you have to be such a jerk!?" He yelled with hot tears pricking his eyes. It wasn't tears of sadness, they were tears of frustration.

"If you weren't such a bratty kid then I wouldn't have to be a jerk" Delic growled.

"Just...Just shut up, Delic! Get out of my house!" Psyche yelled loudly enough to break glass with his high pitched voice. Just then, Tsugaru took his chances to intervene between the two. He was listening to the two's conversation, and couldn't understand why Psyche got so easily frustrated with Delic. And he couldn't quite understand why Delic kept aggravating Psyche.

"That's enough." Tsugaru said walking into the bedroom, glaring at Delic, "If you would be so kind Delic, please leave." He said sternly. Delic just blinked at the other blonde. Tsugaru spoke again, "Psyche is clearly frustrated and your presence isn't helping, so if you don't mind leaving, that would be really helpful." Tsugaru said calmly.

Delic paused for a moment, then sighed, "Fine. I'll leave..." He said. Ge grabbed the remaining of the stuffed animals from the room and carried them out to the front door, with Tsugaru following behind him; closing it afterwards.

Tsugaru sighed and walked back towards the golden bedroom that Psyche was still occupying. His head was bowed and he was sniffling.

"Psyche...?" Tsugaru called and cautiously walked over to the sniffling raven, "Psyche, are you alright...?" he asked, stepping a bit closer.

He saw the pink clad raven wiping his face on his jacket sleeve; sniffling quietly. Tsugaru sighed, and pulled the smaller man back into the living room. He sat them on the couch like they were before. Psyche his his face in Tsugaru's chest again and began to whimper. Psyche hated when he got weak and vulnerable in front of anybody, _especially_ Tsugaru. But fortunately for him, Tsugaru didn't mind. So many people that cried in front of him that it was just so natural for him to comfort them. His calm attitude towards things made the other person feel safe and comfortable towards him. Tsugaru ran his fingers through Psyche's ebony hair in hopes to calm him down.

Psyche cried for another 8 minutes before he finally began to speak, "I-I'm sorry..." he sniffled.

"No need to apologize, Psyche..." Tsugaru said calmly.

"He...He makes me so angry...!" Psyche cried.

"Why?" Tsugaru asked absentmindedly. He has secretly told himself that he would never wrap himself in Psyche's personal life, but he couldn't help seeing the poor raven cry in front of him.

"B-Because he ditched me for Hibiya. He's horrible!" He shouted with anger.

Tsugaru flinched at the high pitched noise. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you mean?" Her asked as he continued to stroke Psyche's hair.

"Delic dated me in highschool." Psyche started, "My brother didn't go to the same highschool as me so Delic never met him until we both graduated. As soon as I moved in with Hibiya I thought that it would be nice that they would finally meet..."Psyche sniffled, and buried his face more into Tsugaru's chest, "But that turned out horribly wrong!"

Tsugaru's expression saddened. He knew how this story was going to end.

"Apparently for the past two years, Delic and Hibiya have been...doing things behind my back..." he sniffled, "I...I found out what they were doing and I immediately was furious with them..." he paused but then continued, "But they didn't care. They didn't care how I felt, or how betrayed and hurt I was feeling." Psyche." he cried, and clenched on Tsugaru's kimono tightly.

"And...Hibiya said the most hurtful thing, ever..." He choked, "He...He said...no commoner like myself deserves anyone as perfect as Delic. I need to give up on Delic and give up on my love life." he sobbed.

Tsugaru frowned and wrapped his arms around Psyche. He pulled him into a tight hug as Psyche began to sob on his chest. He felt Psyche's body tense as he cried.

"Psyche, I'm so sorry..." Tsugaru said, "No one...should ever treat you like that." he said with sympathy.

"H-How can I trust anyone?!" Psyche yelled, " I can't trust the people I love! I can't even trust my own damn brother!" Psyche sobbed, "I hate them! I hate them so much!"

"Psyche..." Tsugaru called calmly, "Psyche, please calm down." he pleaded.

"I can't! I can't! He's a dirty, backstabbing brother, yet I forgive him for all the things I put up with!" Psyche sobbed, "After so many things we went through! After all the things I put up with...he betrays me! He never even said sorry! Neither did Delic! They walk all over me all the time, and take advantage over me!"He yelled, "A-And what if he takes _you _away from me!? What if he steals you away from me, just to make me angry!? He'll do it and- and I won't have anyone anymore!" Psyche cried. It was a pretty embarrassing thing to say to Tsugaru but it was the truth. Hibiya got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He always happened to get his way, no maatter what the circumstances were, even if it would hurt his little brother in the process.

That's just how Hibiya was.

He was a little arrogant, bratty, prince; which apparently was what Delic liked about him. He favored Hibiya so much, that he basically begged him to move in with him; hurting Psyche even more. But over time Psyche began to forgive Hibiya and Delic, but did not feel the slightest comfortable around them.

After his problems with Hibiya and Delic, Psyche fell into depression. The excitement and fire in his eyes were gone. He didn't have a whole lot of people to hang around with, and if he did have friends to hang out with, they were most of the time with their own soul-mate, and that made Psyche even more depressed.

But eventually the fire _did_ come back into Psyche's eyes...

"Psyche...!" Tsugaru raised his voice. He lifted up Psyche's face to see his teary puffy eyes, "Don't say that! I would never lie, or hurt you in any way!" he said. He had a pained look in his aqua blue eyes. They were filled with passion and emotion.

"H-How do I know that...? How can I believe you..?'" Psyche sniffled.

Tsugaru wiped the tears away from Psyche's eyes and answered, "Because...I care about you. I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but you've grown on me. You're a very kind, loving, and energetic person. I would never hurt you in any way Psyche. I care for you too much." He blonde said as he gently cupped Psyche's face, and leaned closer to Psyche's face. He gently put his mouth on Psyche's cheeks, where his tears were falling. He easily kissed each tear away; even the new tears that were falling.

The fire returned to Psyche eyes, only a couple of days ago.

When he first laid eyes on Tsugaru.

When he first _spoke_ to him.

When he was _saved_ by him.

When he first _held_ his hand.

When he first _hugged_ him.

When he first _kissed_ him.

Psyche Orihara was in love with Tsugaru Heiwajima.

And he was not going to let him go.

* * *

**KS: OH KAY I finally update! I KNOW I TOOK A LONG TIME BUT HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS ARE STILL THERE!**

**Tsugaru: You were gone for over 6 months. What were you doing?**

**KS: STUFF Q A Q**

**Psyche: BAD AUTHOR SAN! **

**KS: SORRY! I HOPE YOU ALL STILL LOVE ME~ Who hates Delic and Hibiya about now ?;D**

**Psyche: Me!**

**Tsugaru: Anyways, review please. Hopefully Author-san will learn her lesson about being on haitus. **

**KS: I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS FOR WAITING~! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
